


In the Darkness there will be Light

by Katieboooo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith centric, Keith in foster care, Younger Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboooo/pseuds/Katieboooo
Summary: Keith has jumped from foster home to foster home ever since his father died in a fire when he was 6. However, as he is pushed to the worst foster home yet, teachers and classmates alike notice how he is changing, become more and more reserved.Keith just wants love and wants a forever home, but there’s one fact that will never change.Nobody wants him.





	1. 1

Keith remembers it like it was just yesterday. Being told that his father was dead. He remembers the looked of sympathy and pity. Whispers that this poor kids lost his father so early in life, but Keith ignored the comments that those people made. They didn’t know him. They didn’t know his life.

_They told him to not go back into the building._

Keith covered his ears. He didn’t need to hear this. He clenched his eyes tightly closed, not wanting to see his father’s face all over the news.

He shook his head, refusing to believe that his father was just....gone. He didn’t want to believe it. All he wants to believe was that his father was going to walk through that door and that this was all just a prank, but it wasn’t.

Keith waited, waited, and waited, but he knew, deep down that his father wasn’t going to be coming home.

In the morning, his social worker, Aimee had found him sleeping on the floor. 

He was only 6.

 

————

 

Being put in a home wasn’t fun. There were whispers behind his back. Saying that his mother abandoned him and his father wanted to die so that he didn’t have to deal with him anymore. Keith ignored those.

Foster care was not a good expirence for Keith. He kept jumping from foster home to another foster home. Not staying for long.

No one wanted him.

When Keith was 11, he finally found a home that actually liked him and treated him nicely.

But all good things must come to an end.

 

————

 

Keith was playing with a spaceship he got for his birthday. He had a foster brother who seemed to genuinely like him and a foster sister who looked up to him.

He was playing with his foster sister who was 8 and she was laughing as Keith made weird noises for the space ship.

She seemed to like him. His foster brother was one year older, but he also enjoyed Keith’s company.

However, one day when Keith came downstairs for breakfast, he saw his foster parents talking with their two kids.

Keith stopped, wondering why his foster brother was frowning and why his foster sister looked like she was going to cry, but Keith had a sinking feeling.

His foster brother nodded his head sadly, lips pulled in a frown as his foster sister burst into tears.

Keith made it down the stairs and stood on the floor, fiddling with the hem of his long sleep shirt. His foster father had given it to him with a smile.

However, his foster parents noticed standing on the floor and their eyes widened a fraction before they got up and walked towards him.

“Hey Keith,” his foster mother said softly, “Um...your foster father and I have some news.”

Keith kept his eyes down, not wanting to hear what they said.

“Well, we have come to the end of our foster care,” his foster mother continued.

Keith felt his world crumble down around him and felt tears prick at his eyes, but nodded.

“We’ve loved you here, but I’m afraid that our time with you is over,” his foster father added on.

Keith nodded again, not meeting their eyes. He turned and went up the stairs to pack up his things that barely filled one box.

The next few days were tense silence, no one said anything and Keith didn’t look anyone in the eyes anymore.

When the day he had to leave cane, he left without a glance back, following his social worker with his single box.

The newest addition was a spaceship. The only time he’d ever got a gift for his birthday ever since his dad died.

He climbed into the back of he car and risked a glance. His foster brother and sister were watching sadly. Eyes sad as their parents waved.

Keith looked away.

_No one wanted him. It wasn’t any different._

But the tears streaming down his cheeks said something else.

 

————

 

For the rest of his time in foster care, he was put in tow more homes. Both of them horrible.

The first one yelled every time Keith made a noise, but the second was even more horrible.

 

————

 

Keith remembers pulling up to a small two story house and remembers his foster parents smile at his as he enetered, but as soon as his social worker left, their smiles left.

They didn’t say anything and Keith was afraid to say anything.

“Here’s your room,” his foster father said with a sigh. 

It was small room, but it was more than enough, there was a bed and a desk and a window and Keith smiled softly before walking into his room and placing his box in the middle of the room.

The door shut behind him, making Keith jump, but he looked around the room.

There wasn’t anything really interesting about the place. It was a plan room with light purple walls and the bed had white sheets. He walked towards it and sat down on it, smiling at the comfort.

He laid down on it before his door was opening again. He jumped up and his foster mother looked at him.

“Food downstairs,” is all she said.

Keith nodded and exiting his room, following her. The dinner was nothing extravagant. Just a simple chicken dinner. No one said anything and Keith just ate until he was full.

He excused himself from the table and was about to leave when he heard someone clear their throat.

Keith turned with a cocked eyesbrow.

“What do you think you’re doing?” His foster father asked with a scoff.

Keith was genuinely confused.

“What?” He asked softly.

His foster mother rolled her eyes.

“You wait for everyone to finish, obviously,” his foster father continued, “After, do the dishes.”

Keith gulped and sat down. He kept his head down and the only sound was the clinking of utensils on dishes.

When they were done, his foster mother left and his foster father hung back. Keith got up and stacked the dishes on top of one another and brought them to the sink.

He felt the eyes burning into the back of his head. It was uncomfortable and he squirmed under the gaze. His didn’t like all he attention.

He picked up a dish and wet the sponge and squirted some soap on it before starting to scrub the dishes.

The gaze was still boring into the back of his head and Keith felt incredibly uncomfortable. Then suddenly, his foster father said something.

“You’re doing it wrong,” he said in an icy cold voice and Keith startled so badly that the dish he was cleaning slipped out of his fingers, landing with a clang, “Look what you did!” His foster father boomed.

He pushed Keith aside, seeing the plate he was cleaning had no damage, but he still yelled at Keith.

“You almost broke the damn plate!” He shouted, face going red, “For this, no dinner tomorrow.”

Keith’s eyes widened, but he nodded.

“Now leave,” he growled.

Keith quickly left, going to his room and shut he door before bursting into tears.

He already hated it here. He hated it so much.

————

 

The next few days were hell. Keith wasn’t allowed to eat most of the time and he didn’t talk, but the next night was even worse.

As he laid in bed, his foster father opened his door and came inside. Keith turned away, but his foster father grabbed his shoulder roughing and turned his back over.

Keith’s wide horrified eyes staring at him with fear.

The man smirked at Kieth and Keith felt a chill run up his spine as the man smiled a horrifying terrible smile at him.

 

————

 

After about a week, Keith had refused to say anything and didn’t complain about chores, however his foster parents didn’t act any different, treating terribly and not letting him have meals.

However, on Sunday, his foster parents told him that he was going to start going to school the next day.

They had already bought his stuff and packed it away. 

“Make sure to behave, or we’ll know about it,” his foster father sneered.

Keith nodded and kept his eyes down.

However, going to school he realized that he quickly enjoyed it. He enjoyed his teachers and he classes, but he didn’t speak a word.

Many of his teachers noticed quickly that he didn’t speak. They didn’t question him about it, but he noticed one of his teachers looking at him with a bit of concern.

She was a petite women who was shorter than Keith and had kind eyes. Her hair was pulled in a bun and she was kind of old.

After class, she pulled Keith aside.

“Hey, Keith?” He asked as Keith packed up.

Keith looked up.

“Are you ok?” She asked, concern in her voice.

Keith nodded and quickly left before she could ask any more questions.

 

————

 

Over the next week, she didn’t ask, but she glanced at Keith with concern every once in a while.

After about week three, another one of his teachers called him after class. He recalled his name as Mr. Shirogane.

“Hey, Keith,” he said as Keith was spacing out. It was the last period and he wasn’t planning on leaving, not wanting to go back to his foster parents.

Keith looked at him and he was looking at his with concern.

“Hey, buddy,” he said smiling, “how are you?” 

Keith shrugged.

“You know if you need someone to talk to, I’m here,” he said softly.

Keith stares at him for a while before nodding slowly.

After that, they started to bond, even though Keith didn’t talk, he wrote down what he wanted to say on a sheet on paper. 

The man told Keith to call him Shiro. Keith didn’t tell him about his foster parents and Shiro didn’t ask which he was grateful for. He didn’t want to talk about that.

As the sun started to set, Keith noticed with a jolt just how late it was. As he looked at the clock, he gaped at the time and suddenly stood up.

Shiro jumped at the alertness of Keith as he got up.

“Whoa, everything’s fine,” Shiro said as Keith started to scramble his stuff together, “Do you want a ride?”

Keith looked at him with wide eyes and Shiro saw the horror in hem before Keith shook his head an ran out.

Shiro stared after Keith and glanced at the clock. It was only a 30 minutes before 5. He glanced back down the halllway Keith had ran down and frowned before shrugging it off and getting his stuff.

 

————

 

The next day, Keith came with a small limp, but it was barely noticeable, however, Shiro was immediately worried.

Keith seemed to avoid him however. Whenever he would see Shiro, he would turn and walk away. Shiro frowned, but he didn’t want to talk to Keith if he didn’t want to be spoken to. 

However, Shiro did find Keith in one of the rooms that wasn’t being used as a classroom during lunch time. He noticed with a pang of worry that Keith didn’t have any lunch with him. Keith was just looking out the window at the kids that were outside eating and talking with each other during lunch.

However, Shiro noticed something strange. As he looked closer, Keith was shaking. His body was shaking slightly and that’s when Shiro realized that Keith was _crying._ He was sniffling and there were small sobs passing his lips. Shiro wanted nothing more than bringing Keith into his embrace and telling him that everything would be alright, but he knew that that wasn’t a smart decision so he just watched Keith sadly before leaving.

That was his first mistake.


	2. 2

The next few weeks were nothing out of the ordinary. Keith started seeing Shiro again and apologized profusely for avoiding him which Shiro said was ok. Keith still wasn’t talking and wrote everything he wanted to say down on paper, which wasn’t often. He was more of an introvert.

However, as the weeks passed, Shiro noticed how Keith been getting more and more reserved, not participating in class and zoning out more than usual. Shiro kept glancing at Keith every now and then and everytime he did, he would be looking out the window, his chin resting on his palm and he stared outside.

It was also starting to get cold and Keith was coming to school with nothing more than a thin jacket and jeans. He was getting worried.

One day, Shiro walked up to Keith after class who didn’t even realize class had ended.

“Hey buddy,” he said, pulling up the chair from the desk in front and sitting backward on it.

Keith jumped and looked at Shiro. His eyes were wild and panicked, but he relaxed and gave a small nod.

“How are you doing?” He asked softly.

Keith shrugged and turned his attention back to outside. It was getting cold. It was the beginning of October and winter was just starting.

Shiro frowned at his answer, but didn’t push it. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching outside at the plants that blew in the breeze.

 

————

 

Keith didn’t want to go home. He hated his foster parents. He shivered just thinking about it.

Keith walked home that night, shivering slightly as the cold was getting closer and made it inside and tensed as he put his backpack down, waiting for the lecture and beating that was inevitable to happen.

He heard the thumping of footsteps and clenched his eyes shut tightly.

“Look who it is!” His foster father slurred, obviously drunk, “The little _genius._ Thinking he’s so smart and all that shit?”

He laughed. 

“You know, it’s rude to not look at people when they’re talking,” he said. Keith didn’t dare look up.

A loud smack echoed throughout the room and Keith flinched at the sting he felt. His foster father laughed.

“He doesn’t even say anything!” He laughed again, “You little _bitch!”_

Keith felt tears sting at the edges of his eyes, but didn’t say anything.

After another laugh and a few curse words, Keith’s foster father finally left. Keith risked opening his eyes and saw his foster mother sleeping on the couch with a purple mark on her cheek as well as a few tear tracks. However, he heard stomping footsteps from the kitchen and ran up the stairs and into his room.

That night, Keith cried himself to sleep, hugging his pillow close to his chest as tears seemed out of his eyes. He looked back to his box of belongings that he didn’t bother to unpack. He opened it and saw the space ship. More tears leaked out as he touched it.

He missed them, but they didn’t love him.

Nobody did.

————

The next day, Keith went to school supporting a purple mark on his cheek. As soon as he entered the classroom, Shiro walked over to him.

“Keith? You ok?” He asked softly.

Keith looked at him and nodded.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, “You have a mark on your cheek.”

Keith’s eyes widened and his hand flew to his cheek. He took out a piece of paper.

_I fell._

Shiro frowned.

“You sure?” Shiro asked after reading it.

Keith nodded. He didn’t want anyone to know. He didn’t want questions. He didn’t want anything.

Thankfully, Shiro didn’t ask and then class started. The rest of the day progressed normally and Keith noticed some of his teachers giving him worried looks and Keith felt self conscious. He should’ve put on makeup or something to cover the mark. He didn’t like the attention.

Before Keith knew it, the school day was over and Shiro came over to his desk.

“Hey buddy,” he said softly.

Keith nodded.

“How’s...hows life at home?” He asked softly.

Keith felt himself stiffen. He looked at Shiro sharply.

“Hey, hey, you don’t have to answer if it’s uncomofortable,” Shiro added quickly when he saw the look on Keith’s face. Keith looked down at his lap and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, a nervous tick he usually does.

That’s when Shiro noticed his clothes. A simple shirt and a red jacket and jeans. The clothes looked big on him, but Keith didn’t seem to mind. Shiro wondered how many clothes he had.

They sat in a comfortable silence, usually what they did nowadays. When some time passed, Keith got up. Shiro watched him.

“See you tomorrow?” Shiro asked and Keith looked to him before nodding, giving a small closed mouth smile. Shiro couldn’t help, but smile back.

 

————

 

Keith got back to his foster parents house and saw the light was still on. He winced and walked towards it. He opened the door silently and closed it just as quietly.

His foster father was sleeping on the couch, beer bottles around him, Keith tried to be silent as he walked, trying to avoid waking up his foster father. As he continued, he made it to the stairs before his step made a creak. He froze and looked at his foster father, terrified of waking him.

His foster father grumbled and turned, but didn’t wake. Keith breathed a sigh of relief and made his way upstairs. There, however, he nearly ran into his foster mother who widened her eyes and narrowed her eyes at him.

She was supporting a black eye and a bruise of her cheek.

Keith frowned at her, worried. She glared at him again before stalking off back into the direction of her room. Keith was worried about her. She wasn’t as mean as his foster father, but seeing her with bruises worried him.

That night, Keith was in his room, clutching a pillow to his chest as he covered his ears. He realized why his foster mother had those marks and tears leaked out of his eyes as he heard his foster mother screaming as his foster father beat her for no other reason than to beat her.

Keith couldn’t sleep. Haunted by what he heard, he glanced towards his door, afraid his foster father would come in again. 

He hadn’t had dinner in a few days and he was starving. So, with the little courage he had, he opened his door and glanced out, hearing loud snores from his foster father down the hall, he made his way downstairs and went to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and cringed at the amount of beer bottles there were. He found some frozen waffles and grabbed them and put them in the toaster. He was so focused, he didn’t notice someone hovering near the kitchen doorway.

“What do you think you’re doing?” An icy voice asked.

Keith froze, heart dropping as he turned wide eyed towards the voice.

His foster mother was standing with her arms crossed at the kitchen entrance. She had a split cheek and a hand print of her cheek.

Keith widened his eyes at her. She sighed.

“I’m guessing you’re wondeirng why I have this,” she gestured to her face.

Keith frowned with worry.

“Well...lets just say....he’s not....a very nice person,” she said.

Keith looked at her with worry and she looked at him before smiling softly.

“You know....when you came, I was actually really happy,” she said, “I’ve always wanted kids, but... _he_ never wanted any. Everytime I so much as said the word kid, he would beat me up.”

She chuckled.

“But....I convince him to do foster care,” she said, “You are actually the first foster child we’ve gotten.”

She sighed and walk into the kitchen.

“But of course....he never liked kids...” she said and then she turned to him with an emotion Keith couldn’t place in her eyes, “I’m so sorry.”

Keith frowned, confused.

“I wish I could take care of your, but....if I did....he would....” she trailed off.

Her eyes welled with tears and Keith felt his own eyes start to water and without thinking, he hugged her tightly. She froze for a asecond before reciprocating the the hug, holding him tightly. Her hold reminded him of warmth and care. And he wondered if a mother’s hug should feel like this.

“Keith, if I don’t treat you well,” she said, pulling away and wiping away her eyes, “Please know that I’m really sorry, but if he catches me......”

Keith nodded. He looked at the counter and saw a napkin and he grabbed it as well as a pen.

_Thank you._

He wrote.

_He doesn’t deserve you._

She sighed sadly, “Yeah...but he won’t ever let me leave.”

_Then leave while he’s sleeping or just leave in general._

More tears welled in her eyes.

“You’re so precious,” she said petting Keith’s hair, “But it doesn’t work like that. He’ll find me and he’ll do god knows what to me...”

Keith frowned eyebrows knit together in confusion and sadness.

“Don’t be sad,” she said softly, “Just know that I love you and I wish I could do more for you.”

They hugged again. She sniffled.

“Ok, I have to go now before he realizes I’m gone, but just know that I wish I could do more for you,” she said.

And she left. Keith stood there with tears running down his cheeks. He turned to the toaster and grabbed his cold waffles and ate them while more tears ran down his cheeks.

_Why did it have to be this way?_


	3. 3

The next day, Keith left his foster home with a heavy heart. He didn’t get to sleep last night. His mind was racing and he was tired and hungry. The waffles had lasted him through the night and he didn’t want to risk his foster father finding him in the fridge.

His foster mother wasn’t anywhere to be seen and his foster father was still sleeping so he slipped out as quietly as possible and rubbed his eyes.

Keith yawned as he walked to school. This time, he was wearing something else from his box of clothes. Since it was getting colder. He took out a hoodie, one of the ones his old foster brother gave him. The same family who gave him the space ship. It was pretty big on him, but it comforted him whenever he wore it.

As soon as he made it to the school, he was intercepted by a few boys. Keith jumped when he realized there were people in front of him. He tried to go around them, but they blocked his way. Keith looked up at them, scared.

“Look who it is,” one of them snarled, “It’s the mute kid. I don’t understand how the teachers can stand you.”

Keith bite his lip to keep from crying.

“Aww, is little baby gonna cry,” another one said in a high voice, making the other two snicker.

“I can’t believe he’s Mr. Shirogane’s favorite,” Another said, shaking his head, “He must be so annoying to be around. He can’t even talk.”

Keith felt shame burn in the back of his mind.

The bell rang and the boys ran towards there class and Keith stood there, tears threatening to fall, but he refused to let them and walked to his class.

He was quiet most of the class and wasn’t paying attention and he was aware of the glares he got from the teachers when he wasn’t paying attention, but most of them ignored him. Except for one.

His English teachers.

She was an old lady with gray hair in a bun that pulled her face to make her look even older than she already was. She was hunched over and always wore some sort of dress and leggings and these got awful flats. She also wore a cardigan over her dress and she had a harsh voice. She was a good foot shorter than most people, but the voice she used made most people cower in fear.

Keith hated her.

She always gave him glares from the corner of her eyes and would often call him and Keith would freeze and wouldn’t move until she finally chose another person and she often called him out in class for doing something that he wasn’t doing.

The first few weeks were ok with her sort of ignoring her until she finally snapped and cornered him after class, demanding him to speak and he ran away.

Unfortunately, she also decided to do that today.

Keith was sitting in his seat, spacing out as she droned on and on about some writer no one cared about when suddenly, her shrill voice cut through the fog in Keith’s head.

“Keith!” She shouted, making many people jump, Keith included.

She gave him a sickly sweet smile, “Can you tell me what I just said?”

Keith froze, feeling all eyes on him. He shrank under their gazes, hating the attention. He wished the floor could just swallow him whole.

“Come on, Keith, we’re all waiting,” the teacher continued, staring at Keith with her hard grey eyes that seeemd to pierce straight through Keith. Keith felt himself start to panic and without another thought, he bolted, not caring of his teachers shouts for him to stop.

He bolted from the room and ran to the boys bathroom and locked himself in a stall as he sank down the wall and started to cry.

 

————

 

Keith didn’t know how long he sat there, all spent from crying. 

He hated his life.

He wanted to die.

Keith didn’t even notice someone had walked in until someone knocked on the door to his stall. He jumped in surprise, immidiately putting up his guard.

“Hey...Keith, right?” The voice said, Keith stiffened, “I...uh...have your stuff here.”

Keith heard him drop something that sounded like his backpack and he slid it under the door of the stall.

“Thought you might want it,” the voice continued.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes before.

“You...Ok?” He asked.

Keith grabbed his bag and hugged it close to his chest.

“Oh right....” the voice said, “Well...my name is Lance...if you ever need something to talk—er—hang out with, I’m here.”

Keith was confused. Was this boy trying to befriend him?

No one has done that for him ever since his dad was alive. Just thinking about it made his chest hurt. Keith didn’t say anything and then, the boy had an idea.

“Here,” He said and slid a notebook under the stall, “You can use it, I don’t need it anymore. The first few pages are a few sketches, but you can rip them out.”

Keith’s eyes widened when he saw the sketchbook and he carefully picked it up.

The front was embroidered in beautiful intricate designs. It was a simple brown leather book, but Keith loved it. He opened it and found a few sketches of people. They were really good and Keith spent a good time looking at each of them. He wasn’t going to rip them out.

“Also,” Lance continued, “You might want to get out of here. I heard some boys talking about you in here and...they weren’t saying pretty things.”

Keith curled in on himself.

“You don’t have to, but I would rather help you than let those bullies have at it,” he said.

With a deep breath, Keith stood on shakey legs and made his way to the stall door, his backpack strap and notebook clasped in one hand.

He opened the door and was met with a boy his age. He had brown short hair and warm blue eyes. His skin tan, in contrast to Keith being super pale. He smiled at Keith when he exited.

“You ok?” He asked again.

Keith nodded and went to the sink to wash his hands and face.

Keith shouldered on his backpack.

“Well, schools over,” Lance said, “So...yeah.”

Keith nodded at him. Lance’s eyes widened and he took out a pen.

“Here, I meant to give you this also so you could write,” He said.

Keith took the one with wide eyes.

He opened the book.

_Thank you._

“Of course!” Lance said with a smile.

Keith nodded again and waved.

————

 

Keith stopped outside of his ‘home’. He didn’t want to go inside. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

He closed it as silently as he could and looked around.

The house was strangely quiet. He frowned and looked in the living room. There were beer bottles everywhere, but his foster father wasn’t there. Not wanting to linger in case he did come back, Keith rushed up the stairs and rushed towards his room, but before he could, his foster stood in front of him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” His foster father asked.

Keith noticed that he wasn’t drunk. He kept his gaze down, not wanting to anger his foster father anymore than he already is.

“What’s this?” He asked, holding up a piece of paper. Keith risked a glance up and his face paled.

It wasn’t a sheet of paper. It was a napkin. The napkin he wrote on.

_Then leave while he’s sleeping or just leave in general._

“Care to explain why I found this in the kitchen? Along with two other napkins?” He asked.

Keith looked away, mentally cursing himself for doing something so stupid.

“Did you think you could make my wife leave me?” He asked.

Keith felt his heart drop.

“Yeah, no,” he said and laughed manically, “She loves me! Besides, why would we she leave. She’ll come back. _She always does.”_

Keith braced himself for the impact and was answered by a kick in the ribs. Keith flung back and crumpled to the ground.

“Do you think you can come in here and control what happens?” He asked, accentuating every word with another kick.

Keith grunted with each impact, tears comin*to his eyes and spilling out.

“Listen kid,” he said and pulled at Keith’s hair to make Keith look him in the eyes.

“You don’t control what happen in this household,” he snarled, “I do, get it?”

Keith whimpered and nodded.

“Go do the dishes,” he said, letting go of Keith and letting him crumple to the ground.

Keith’s ribs were protesting and he curled in on himself.

“Hey!” His foster father shouted, “Don’t make me ask you again!”

Keith flinched and slowly got up. His ribs were burning in protest, but he ignored it and went downstairs and to the kitchen and did the dishes.

 

————

 

When Keith was finished, he walked back up the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing, his ribs screaming at him to stop. He took a big breath and continued until he made it to the top, holding his ribs with one hand.

As he was making his way to his room, he saw in the corner of his eyes, his foster mother look at him with sad eyes and a busted lip. She looked away, covering her mouth with a hand and Keith continued to his room.

Keith made it into his room and burst into a coughing fit. He collapsed onto his knees. Every inhale made his ribs scream at him to stop and Keith felt more tears make their way to his eyes as he struggled to take in oxygen.

After a while, the coughs finally subsided and his throat hurt. He made his way to his bed and carefully laid on it, trying not to aggravate his ribs anymore and laid there as he stared at the empty ceiling and felt more tears make their way to his eyes.

He cried silently, staring at nothing until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here come some of the gang! More are going to be introduced in the coming chapters!


	4. 4

When Keith woke up, he was cold. He shivered in on himself and thanked god that it was a Saturday. His ribs were throbbing and he had a massive headache from crying.

His throat was burning and he felt like shit.

Keith wanted to lay in bed all day, but if he did, he would get yelled at. He slowly got up, ignoring his body yelling at him to stop.

He walked outside of his room and saw that his foster parents were still asleep. He made his way down the stairs and grabbed some bread. Not wanting to use anything to risk getting in trouble, he just ate the bread before getting up and going to do the laundry.

Since his foster parents told him to do the chores, it had become a habit. He went to the basement where the clothes were and folded them. He put them in heir respective piled before making his way back upstairs and put the basket in front of his foster parents room and went back into his room.

He went to his box of belongings and grabbed out a book that he had packed, he recognized the cover and remembered reading it over and over, the spine worn from use.

He laid in his bed and read until he fell asleep.

————

 

Keith woke with immense pain in his ribs. He doubled over, clutching his ribs as he coughed. He rolled over onto his side, coughs ripping their way from his throat. He gasped for air before he heard his door open and he looked over, eyes watering from the pain.

His foster mother was standing there, eyes wide and worried. She ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, fussing over him, "He's not here right now."

Keith watched her with dazed as she slowly lifted up his shirt, seeing his stomach and chest mottled with bruises. She winced.

"Oh my goodness...." she said softly.

She ran her finger softly over his ribs. Keith hissed at the contact.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I wish I could bring you to the hospital.....but that wouldn't end well for either of us."

Keith let out another weak cough as his ribs twinged in pain. She looked at Keith sadly.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I don't know what to do....."

Just then, there was the sound of a door opening and Keith and his foster mother both flinched and his foster mother looked at him sadly.

"I'm so sorry, but i have to go," she said before squeezing Keith's hands and leaving, shutting the door behind her. Keith looked down at his own chest and winced at the purple marks that covered it. He touched one of them and hissed loudly. He lowered his shirt, not wanting to see it anymore. Not wanting to see the marks that were created by his foster father. He sniffled and looked at the clock on his dresser.

4:30 pm.

At this point, Keith was counting down the hours until he was able to go back to school. He hated it here. Absolutely hated it here. He sighed before remembering with a jolt that it was October. He shot up in bed and looked around for a calendar to see what the date was, but there was none and he was afraid to leave his room in fear of running into his foster father. He had forgotten it was October. 

His birthday was in October.

He was going to be turning 13.

He hated his birthday. It was full of bad memories. It was around his birthday that his father had died and it was around his britdhay when he was taken out of the only foster family that seemed to love him. He looked down at his hands that he realized were shaking. He sighed and decided to go to the bathroom to try to take a shower or something. He felt disgusting. He had cried way too much and he just felt so drained.

He made his way out of his room and looked out, hoping to not see his foster father. From the sounds downstairs, his foster father was downstairs. Keith quickly retreated back into his room. Well....as best as he could with his ribs. He grabbed a towel and some clothes before going into the bathroom and locking the door. He sighed as he leaned against the door. He put his stuff down and started to start the shower. He relished in the heat and sighed softly. He cleaned as best as he could before changing and leaving to bathroom into his room.

He felt a bit better, his ribs weren't in as much pain as before and he could smell a little scent of coconuts and sighed. It was relaxing. He laid back on his bed and eventually fell asleep.

 

————

 

Keith woke up to something knocking, no, _banging_ on his door. He jumped and got up slowly to get the door and he opened it slowly. He saw his foster father, _fuming._

Keith looked up at him.

"Did you use the bathroom?" He asked.

Keith nodded slowly.

"Did I _say_ you could use to bathroom?" he asked, voice dangerously low.

Keith slowly shook his head, feeling the fear trickle into his bones.

"How many times have I told you!" He shouted, making Keith jump, "You aren't allowed to use anything unless I tell you to. Understand?"

Keith looked down and nodded.

A hard hand gripped his chin, bringing his face up and he saw his foster's angered face.

"Look at me when you answer," He growled and Keith felt his whole body start to shiver, "Understand?"

Keith's eyes, wide with fear, trembled and he nodded. His foster fahte huffed before he left, shutting door. Keith let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He rubbed his chin where his foster father grabbed it and made it way back to his bed. He was starting to hate his life more and more.

The universe must hate him. It took his away from the one home that cared for him and gave him all this pain.

But Keith knew, deep down, that he deserved it. It was what he deserved for not listening to his foster father. 

_He derserved it_

————

 

Sunday was full of chores. Keith was forced to do all the dishes once again as well as the laundry....again. He was also forced to clean the house. That included vacuuming and sweeping until the floor was spotless and cleaning the counters and tables.

He was also forced to clean the bathrooms and Keith hated every second of it, but he was forced to do that every Sunday so he did as he was told.

His ribs were a little better. They still throbbed with pain every now and then, but Keith learned to ignored it. It was around 5 that Keith was finally done and he was hungry. He wasn’t allowed to eat dinner because he disobeyed directions.

Luckily, he was allow d to have dinner.....well what was left of it. He wasn’t allowed to eat with them so they gave him the leftovers. It was t much, but Keith had scarfed it down, afraid his foster father would be back to snatch it out of his hands. 

He’s done so before.

Keith went to bed and was excited to go back to school. He was always looking foreward to going to school so he could escape this hellhole that was his life.

 

————

 

Keith went to school with a bounce in his step, happy that he did have to be in the house for any longer. He was holding the notebook that Lance gave him tightly in his arm, never parting with it as it gave him a sense of familiarity and comfort.

He got to school and quickly walked in, avoiding the bullies that hung out around the school. He successfully avoided them and he mentally cheered before he ran head in into another person, making him fall backwards on his butt.

Keith looked up, eyes wide with fear, but he just saw Lance who gave him a small smile and held out his hand. Keith looked at for a minute before grabbing it and letting Lance help him up.

“You ok?” He asked.

Keith nodded.

Then, Lance noticed his notebook and smiled wide.

“Do you like the notebook?” He asked.

Keith widened his eyes and looked at the notebook giving the tiniest of smiles and nodding. He looked back up and Lance was staring at him with wide eyes. Keith frowned.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile,” Lance said, “It’s really cute.”

Keith blushed and looked down, notebook tightening in his hold.

Lance laughed, “Ok, come on, let’s walk to class together.”

Keith was very surprised. He didn’t think that Lance would want to walk with him of all people, but he wasn’t complaining.

He let out a small smile. 

_Maybe he really does care about me..._


	5. 5

Keith and Lance were walking through the hallways when someone basically tackled them from behind, making Keith let out a small squeak.

“Lanceeee!” The person said, hanging onto Lance’s back like a monkey. Keith widened his eyes and slowly backed away, but Lance was preoccupied with getting the monkey off his back.

“Pidge! Wait for me!” Another person called.

Keith swiveled his head in the other person’s direction, terrified. He clutched the notebook tighter in his grasp as he continued to back away. 

“You’re just slow, Hunk,” Pidge said laughing.

Keith turned and was ready to run away when—

“Hey, you’re scaring Keith away!” Lance said and Keith froze.

_Busted..._

He slowly turned around and saw all three pairs of eyes looking at him and he shrunk over his gazes.

“Keith, let me introduce to my friends,” Lance said as Pidge climbed off of him, looking at Keith with warm eyes, “This is Pidge. She’s a tech genius.” He said gesturing to Pidge who smiled at him and waved.

Keith waved back, nodding his head.

“And this is Hunk, my best friend,” Lance continued, throwing his arm around Hunk’s shoulders and laughed.

Keith nodded and waved, giving the smallest smile.

“Hey Lance, can I talk to you for a minute?” Pidge asked, the smile never leaving her face.

“Sure,” Lance replied, “Hunk you can keep Keith company, right?”

Hunk nodded.

“Hey, Keith,” Hunk said smiling widely.

Keith nodded in return.

“Not much of a talker, huh?” He asked, still smiling widely.

Keith shook his head and looked down.

“Hey, it’s ok, we don’t mind or care, honestly,” Hunk said.

Keith nodded again and Pidge and Lance returned. Keith looked up and they had a serious expression on their faces. Keith felt fear bubble in his chest.

“Hey Keith...can you....not speak?” Pidge asked softly and Keith felt his eyes widen before he looked down and opened the notebook and scribbled in messy handwriting.

_I was taught that talking is bad..._

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk’s eyes all widened and they all looked at each other before looking back at Keith. Keith was looking away, uncomfortable.

They were all so silent and Keith risked a glance up. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all looking at him with sadness and Keith startled, surprised.

He expected them to walk away or leave him, but they were all standing there and Lance was frowning.

“Who taught you that talking was bad?” Pidge asked carefully.

Keith looked away, uncomfortable.

Pidge was now frowning as well and Keith squirmed under their gazes.

They were silent until Hunk spoke up.

“Well, I don’t really care,” he said, smiling at Keith, “I don’t mind at all.”

He smiled at Keith and Keith gave him a small smile in return.

When he looked back up, he noticed the surprised faces of everyone. Hunk was staring with wide eyes. Pidge’s eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. Lance was smiling again.

“So cute!” Pidge exclaimed.

Lance just gave him a smile. 

“I just want to squish your cheeks!” Pidge said. Keith backed away, slowly.

“Pidge, you’re making him uncomfortable, but it is a really cute smile,” Hunk said.

Keith felt his face heat up.

“He’s too cute!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Ok, ok come on, let’s go to class,” Lance said, laughing.

From a little distance, Shiro was watching and let out a smile at how Keith had already made new friends.

He smiled before walking to his class.

 

————

 

Keith sat in the back, as usual, but was joined by Lance who sat next to him and Pidge who sat in front of him and Hunk who sat next to Pidge.

Keith widened his eyes in surprise.

Pidge turned in her seat and haven Keith a big smile, “Why do you look so surprised?”

Keith looked away.

In truth, he was really happy. He had made new friends who cared about him. He actually had friends who cared about him.

How long has it been?

_Too long._

Soon enough, class started and as usual, he spaced out, staring out the window.

“Hey, Keith?” Someone said, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face.

Keith blinked and saw Pidge looking at him with worry.

“You ok?” She asked, lowering her hand from where it was placed in front of her face.

He looked around and saw everyone working on something, probably a worksheet that the teacher handed out. He looked down and found one on his desk.

He blinked and looked back up to where Pidge was now frowning in worry.

Keith opened the notebook that he now kept next to him at all times. He flipped to the page where he had written all the other things he wrote and wrote.

_I’m fine._

Pidge didn’t look convinced so Keith elaborated.

_Just spaced out, sorry._

She read his words and seemed satisfied.

“If you need any help, I’m here,” she said, turning back to the front of the classroom and Keith found himself smiling again.

He looked back down at the worksheet. It was math and he smiled, actually liking math and understanding what some of it was saying.

Before he knew it, the bell rang and Keith looked up, so absorbed in the worksheet he didn’t realize how much time had passed.

He packed up and made his way out of the classroom.

He was on his way to his next class when a hand shot out and grabbed him, pulling him in a deserted hallway. Keith whimpered when he saw the guys who were holding him.

It was the same ones before.

“Look, it’s the mute kid,” one of said with a sneer.

“Thinks he all high a mighty, doesn’t he?” Another added.

Keith didn’t understand why they were doing this.

“I saw him walking with a few others this morning, didn’t you?” Another one asked.

“Yeah,” the last one said with a glare, “I doubt they are his friends. They’re only there because the mute kid paid them to.”

Keith felt anger bubble up inside of him, but refused to let it out. He didn’t want to become like his foster father and he didn’t want Shiro or his friends to think of him as less so he took a deep breathe before looking at them with a glare.

Keith turned and walked away.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” The first one asked, grabbing him by his backpack.

Keith yelped as he was pulled backwards.

“Don’t think you can leave so easily,” he said, throwing him against the lockers, “Show him what you got, boys.”

Keith curled into a ball as all four of them surrounded him, hitting, kicking, and punching him as hard as he could.

Keith felt his already fractured ribs throb with pain and was sure he heard one crack. Keith felt tears burn at the back of his eyes and had no control as they spilled out of his eyes.

“Aww, mute boy is crying,” one of the mocked, “What a baby.”

“Come on, guys, let’s go,” the first one, who seemed to be the leader, said.

The others followed immediately and left Keith on the ground, crying softly as his body throbbed.

————

 

Pidge was a bit worried. She hadn’t seen Keith all day besides first period. Granted, she didn’t exactly know his schedule. All of them having the same first period was pure chance and luck.

However, she was getting worried. She didn’t know where he was. Then, Pidge remembered that Lance had English with Keith and she quickly shot him a text.

_Chat with Pidgeon and Lancey Lance:_

**Pidgeon:** hey, u had English yet?

 **Lancey Lance:** nope, but it’s after next period, why?

 **Pidgeon:** just wondering

 **Lancey Lance:** k

 

Pidge frowned and she pocketed her phone. She sighed before going to walk to her next class when she heard a small noise. It wasn’t anything big, but it sounded like a..... _whimper?_

She froze and looked towards where it was coming from. It was from one of the hallways that no one uses. She had no idea why it was there, but the sound what definitely coming from that direction.

She made her way to the hallway, slowly. She didn’t know if it was a bully trap, they usually did something like this to lure others into their trap. But something in her gut told her that it wasn’t.

As she peeked around the corner, her heart dropped. There, on the floor was Keith. _Keith?_ Clearly in pain, clutching him stomach as he was curled into a ball on the ground.

She dropped her things and ran towards him.

“Keith!” She gasped, “W-What happened?”

She hovered her hands over him, scared of touching him.

He looked at her with a black eyes and half lidded eyes. He was still clutching the notebook in his arms and he was holding his stomach, wincing in pain.

She looked back at the hallway.

“S-should I get someone? I should get a teacher....or something,” she said as she went to stand, but there was a sudden hand at her wrist and she turned.

Keith was holding her wrist, stopping her. His eyes were wide with fear. Pidge sat back down.

“Ok, let me text Lance, or someone, is that ok?” She asked, Keith nodded, grip on her wrist loosening.

 

_Chat with Pidgeon and Lancey Lance:_

**Pidgeon:** hallway, near back school

 **Pidgeon:** now

 **Lancey Lance:** why

 **Pigeon:** explain later come NOW

 

She turned her attention back to Keith who was still watching her. She placed and comforting hand on top of his.

“It’s gonna be ok,” she whispered.

She looked back to the hallway, waiting for Lance to show up.

She looked back towards Keith again, worried. He had opened the notebook and wrote something for her.

_I’m fine._

“Keith, you’re obviously _not_ fine,” she deadpanned, “You’re on the floor in pain! Who even did this?”

_Not important._

Her jaw dropped in disbelief, “Keith! This is very important! Someone beat you up!”

Just then, Keith and Hunk appeared around the corner.

“Hey, I brought Hunk along if that’s-” he started and stopped short when he saw who was on the ground.

He was by Keith’s side in seconds, Hunk at his shoulder.

“What the hell happened?” He asked.

“I don’t know....he was just like this when I found him,” Pidge said.

“What do we do?” Hunk asked.

“I don’t know, he didn’t let me leave and he won’t tell me,” Pidge answered.

Keith was spacing out, a glazed look in his eyes.

“We need to get a teacher,” Lance said.

“But who?” Hunk asked, “Last I heard, your English teacher hates him and we don’t have any other classes with him except for first and I’m pretty sure he’s not a fan. The looked he gives Keith are enough information.”

“I don’t know his schedule so I have no idea,” Pidge said, shaking her head.

Suddenly, Keith looked back down at the notebook and wrote something down.

_Shiro._

“...Shiro?” Lance questioned.

Pidge’s eyes widened, “As in, Mr. Shirogane?”

Keith nodded weakly.

“Do you want us to get him?” Hunk asked quietly.

Keith nodded.

“Ok, I’ll go get him,” Hunk said, getting up quickly.

“I’ll go with you,” Pidge said.

They both ran out, leaving Lance with Keith.

“Hey buddy, what happened?” Lance asked.

_Not important._

“Keith! This is very important! Someone beat you up!” Lance argued.

Keith smiled softly.

_Pidge said the same thing._

“Yeah, well why wouldn’t she? You’re hurt!” Lance continued, he took a deep breath, “It’s ok, Mr. Shirogane will be here soon...”

 

————

 

Hunk and Pidge ran into his classroom, thankful that he didn’t have a class right now.

“Mr. Shirogane!” Pidge called, Hunk close behind.

Shiro looked up, surprised, “Yes?” He said with a cooked head and raised eyesbrows as he organized appears on his desk.

“We need you, we have a problem!” Hunk panted.

“Problem?” Shiro asked, frowned.

“Keith’s hurt,” Pidge said and that’s all it took for Shiro to drop something and he rushed to where Keith was still with Lance, on the verge on conciousness.

“Keith!” He gasped and knelt down next to Lance who was looking at Keith with worry and fear.

Keith looked over at him.

“Hey, buddy,” he said softly, “How are you feeling?”

_Hurts_

“I know, I know,” Shiro said, “Do you want me to call home?”

Keith tensed before scribbling on the notebook furiously.

_No, no nonnononononono please no_

“Ok, Ok I won’t,” Shiro said and saw Lance and Hunk exchange glances, “Here, let’s get you to the clinic, Ok?”

Keith nodded softly.

“Lance, help me get him up,” Shiro said.

They both helped him off the floor, Keith wincing in pain and gripping his stomach.

“He’s been doing that since I found him,” Pidge said, eyes wide with fear.

“Here, will you let me see your stomach?” Shiro asked as they placed Keith back down.

Keith nodded softly.

Shiro carefully lifted up his shirt and bit back a gasp. 

His chest was mottled with purple bruises and he noticed some other bruises around his chest and they looked like they had happened a few days ago.

Shiro winced at his ribs that looked like they were fractured or even cracked. However, what worried Shiro even more was that his ribs were easily seen. 

He was thin, unhealthily so, but he quickly lowered his shirt.

“Ok, they might be fractured or broken, but it’s ok,” Shiro said softly.

They made they way slowly to the infirmary, every step was agonizing for Keith, but they eventually made it and the nurse widened her eyes at them set them down and immediately fussed over Keith.

After a thorough examination, she looked back at the four still sitting on the other available bed.

“His ribs are fractured, definitely and I’m pretty sure a few are cracked or broken, but I can’t help him here,” she said, “However, I noticed some extra bruising that looked to be a few days old...has he said anything about life at home?”

Shiro looked at the other who all shook their heads and he shook his head as well.

“Why....do you think....” Hunk started and trailed off, eyes going back to Keith who was almost asleep on the bed.

“I’m not sure, have you asked?” The nurse continued.

“He always gets tense whenever we mention his family,” Shiro replied.

“Ok....well, I think the best option is for him to rest, but maybe go to the hospital to check because I don’t know if there is any internal bleeding with a wound like that, so I would go to just make sure.

“Ok,” Shiro replied, “Ok, I’ll take him after my class finishes.”

The nurse nodded, you can leave him here until you’re free, I’ll help however I can,” the nurse said.

“Ok, Thank you,” Shiro said getting up, the others following him out of the nurse’s office.

“You guys should go back to class,” Shiro said as they made their way out, “I’ll take him to the hospital afterwards and let you know how he is.”

“What? Keith’s our friend!”

“We deserve to know if he’s ok or not!”

“We’re coming with you!”

“I know you guys want to come with me, but you guys need to go to class,” Shiro said as he looked at all of them, “I know you all care for Keith, but I’ll let you know how he is. You can come to the hospital after school is you can or if he’s still in the hospital by then.

“I’ll let you guys know how he is, Ok?” Shiro said.

“Ok...fine,” Pidge grumbled, Lance and Hunk grumbling something similar.

“He’s going to be ok,” Shiro continued, “I promise I will tell you how he is.”

They exchanged phon numbers before they all went to class. However, none of them could focus, thinking about Keith and how he didn’t seem bothered that he’d been beat up. They wondered how his family was at home and remebered how he always tensed when talking about them.

_They hoped Keith was ok._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith T^T


	6. 6

Keith woke up to a white ceiling. He frowned, he didn’t remember falling asleep. He didn’t even know where he was. He looked around and saw Shiro sitting in a chair next to his bed, sleeping.

Keith was confused.

“Oh, you’re up,” Shiro said, rubbing his eyes as he yawned, “How’re you feeling?”

Keith shrugged.

Shiro sighed. 

“Your ribs were fractured, and a few were even broken,” Shiro said softly, “What happened?”

Keith looked away and saw his notebook on his bedside table, but took no motive to take it.

“Keith,” Shiro said, “I want to help you. I’m not able to do that if you don’t tell me what happened.”

Keith sighed and reached for the notebook. He flipped it to a new page and stalled, pen hovering over the notebook. He looked back at Shiro who was watching him with a caring gaze. Keith looked away quickly before looking back on his paper.

_I fell._

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “You fell....in an empty hallway....and broke your ribs?”

The disbelief in his voice was apparent and Keith flinched. Shiro sighed and raised a hand to scratching his hair, but jumped when he heard Keith shriek. His eyes were wide as he stared at Keith who was holding the notebook over his head as a form of a shield. Shiro frowned.

_D...did he think I was going to hit him?_

Keith was shaking and looked over his notebook to look at Shiro. His eyes were wide and terrified and Shiro was wondering what caused him to look so scared.

“Keith, I’m not going to hurt you,” Shiro said softly, but Keith didn’t lower the notebook, “I promise.”

Keith slowly put down the notebook and bowed his head in shame. His bangs were covering his eyes so Shiro couldn’t see his expression, but Keith wrote something else in the notebook and shoved it in Shiro’s face.

_I’m sorry._

“What for?” Shiro asked, “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Keith seemed to flinch at that and Shiro frowned again.

Keith’s hands were shaking again and Shiro out his hand over Keith’s as a form of comfort but as soon as Shiro’s hand touched Keith’s, Keith flinched so bad that he nearly toppled off the bed and was staring wide eyed at Shiro, holding his hand lose to his chest like he burned it.

“Keith....” Shiro said softly.

_Don’t touch me_

_Please_

“Keith....are things at home...not good?” Shiro asked quietly and Keith tensed.

_No._

“Keith, I know you’re lying,” Shiro said.

_I’m not._

Shiro sighed, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere with this.

“Ok, you don’t have to tell me anything,” Shiro said, “The others are here to see you, they were really worried about you.”

And suddenly, as if they were summoned, Pidge, Lance, and Hunk came running into the room before nearly jumping on Keith. Keith, surprised, managed a small gasp before he was tackled by 3 bodies.

“You idiot!” Pidge cried as she slung to him like glue, “You scared me so much!”

Keith hugged her back hesitantly.

“Seriously, dude,” Hunk said, “You really worried us there, you sure you’re ok?”

Keith nodded.

“Anytime anything like this happens, you can count on us, you know that, right?” Lance added, eyes concerned as he looked at Keith.

Keith nodded and smiled a bit.

_Thank you._

“For what?” Lance asked.

_For caring._

Lance and Hunk exchanged a glance, but Keith was too busy with Pidge, trying to unstick her from him. Shiro watched Lance and Hunk.

_Did they know something?_

Shiro, however, was snapped out of his thoughts when Pidge came hurtling towards him. Keith, having managed to dislodge Pidge, was smiling. He was laughing, chuckling quietly and all eyes turned to him in an instant.

As soon as he registered eyes on him, he stopped. Body tensing up.

“That was the cutest thing I have ever heard!!” Pidge shrieked, jumping onto Keith again, “Your laugh is so adorable!”

Keith was at a loss. He looked at Shiro and Lance and Hunk, but they were too busy laughing at him. Shiro sat back and watched as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all seemed to care for Keith. He smiled.

_See, you belong here._

————

 

Keith waved goodbye after a little while. Getting news from the doctor that just a few days of rest and he should be ‘right as rain.’

Keith nodded at the doctor and then, a knock came at his door. He looked at the door and saw his foster mother stick her head in.

“Hey, Keith,” she said softly, “Don’t worry, he’s not here.” She added, seemingly catch onto his panicked look.

Keith nodded and she walked over to his side.

“How are you feeling?” She asked softly.

He shrugged, the movement making his ribs twinge and he winced in pain.

“The, uh, the doctor told me what the situation was,” she said softly, suddenly, her eyes turned sad, “I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but....I can’t do anything...he controls my life.”

Keith looked at his notebook that was still in his lap and he picked up his pen and wrote.

_He doesn’t control your life. You are the only one who controls your life._

She gave him a watery smile.

“You’re too sweet for this world,” she said softly.

She looked at her hands that were holding Keith’s and sniffles before continuing.

“So, they gave me your discharge papers and said that you should rest for the next few days...so you’re not going to go to school,” she said.

Keith sighed.

“It’s ok, he probably won’t make you do too much,” she said softly.

Keith nodded.

“Ok, I’m just going to sign those palates and then we will be going...home,” she said hesitantly.

 

————

 

Keith made it to his foster home with minor difficulty, he was still on a bit of the pain meds so he wasn’t into much pain.

“He’s not home right now, so just go up to your room, I’ll bring you food later, ok?” She said.

Keith nodded and made his way to his room.

He made it and carefully laid on his bed and looked at the time.

5:49.

He sighed and maid back down, groaning a bit at the pain. He put an arm over his eyes.

He laid for about 10 minutes before grabbing his notebook and opening it to the first few pages that Lance had doodled on.

He looked at the pictures. The first picture was of what looked like Lance and his family.

He had a big family. He had 2 siblings, both of them older and already having 3 kids of their own. He also had two younger siblings Keith saw. 

Lance wrote the names below each drawing. Keith smiled at them softly.

He turned the page. This was a picture of an eye. Keith widened his eyes, it was beautiful. It was amazingly detailed.

Then, suddenly, the door downstairs banged open and Keith startled so badly, his ribs twinged in pain.

He heard the shouting voice of his foster father and whimpered softly. He heard the soft, terrified voice of his foster mother.

His foster father seemed to think for a minute before going up the stairs. Keith felt his breath quickly when he heard footsteps getting closer to his door.

He was nearly hyperventilating before the footsteps passed his door.

Keith let out a breath. He focused on controlling his breathing before relaxing again, staring at the ceiling.

He closed the notebook, wanting to try to get some sleep. The pain meds were wearing off and the pain was turning into a sharp prick that happened everytime he moved, but he didn’t want to leave the safety of room. Not when _he_ was here.

Keith put his notebook under his pillow and attempted to get into a comfortable position as he drifted off.

 

————

 

Keith was woken by shouts. He blinked his eyes open, confused as to why he woke up.

He slowly sat up, ignoring the pain in his ribs, luckily, the pain had subsided into a dull throb. Keith got up and made his way to the door when he heard it again.

Shouting.

He froze, hand halfway to the doorknob. The shouting was coming from nearby. Probably in his foster parent’s room.

“You little bitch!” A slap resounded, “What did you think you were doing with that?”

Keith flinched.

“Trying to bring food to that little shit?” His foster father boomed before another slap and a whimper escaped his foster mother.

Keith didn’t dare move, still frozen in place, hand halfway to the door.

“He doesn’t deserve it!” He screamed, “If I ever catch you trying to give food to that little fucker, you don’t even want to know what I’ll do to you or him.”

A sob sounded.

“Crying now, slut?” His foster father shouted, “Just fucking shut up!”

His foster father turned and seemed to be walking away and Keith heard his footsteps storm down the steps.

Once he was sure he was gone, he carefully opened his door.

His foster mother was on the floor, tears flowing down her cheeks. Food was on the ground, pieces of the dishes were all over the floor.

His foster mother had a black eye and a red mark on her cheek.

Keith made his way over to her.

“Oh,” she said when she noticed him, “How are you feeling?”

Keith didn’t answer. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, “He....caught me.”

Keith shook his head. He carefully bent down to a crouch, ignoring the pain.

“I feel like a horrible human being,” she said quietly, “I wish I could’ve given this to you before he caught me....”

Keith have her a soft smile.

 _It’s ok._ His smile said the words he couldn’t.

She gave a soft smile and took his hand in hers, her hands cold, but warm at the same time.

“You should go back to your room before he comes back, ok?” She said.

Keith nodded before giving her a worried look. She gave him a shaky smile and Keith got up and went back to his room.

He laid down on his bed and waited for sleep to claim him, but sleep took a long time to come.


	7. 7

The next few days were hell.

Keith hated not being able to go to school. He didn’t even have a phone, the only he had got smashed to pieces at his last foster home and he hadn’t had one since. He didn’t want to ask, knowing he will get punished for it, but he was bored.

His foster father, thankfully, had work so he didn’t really bother Keith. Mostly, Keith sketched in the notebook Lance gave him. Seeing Lance’s sketches made him want to be a god drawer so he practiced.

It was the only thing he could do in those few days.

By Friday, his ribs barely hurt. They didn’t hurt to breathe, but they did hurt whenever he did sharp movements. He was thankful. He finally would be able to go back to school.

His foster mother was right, his foster father barely even glanced at him those past few days, but Keith was hungry. Since his foster mother got punished badly for trying to give him food, he sometimes snuck out in the middle of the night to grab like an apple or something for him to snack on.

As he got ready for school, he made sure that he wasn’t hurting his ribs too much before walking to school.

When he got to school, he was swarmed by his friends.

Pidge was the first to get to him.

“Keith! Are you ok?” She asked fussing over him.

Keith nodded.

“You sure? You’re feeling better? Absolutely positive?” She asked, holding onto his arms.

“Come on, Pidge, you heard him, he said he’s fine,” Hunk said, pulling her off of him before smiling at Keith, “I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

“Come on, let’s go to class,” Lance said.

They walked towards class, Lance talking animatedly with Hunk and Pidge.

“Hey Keith,” Pidge suddenly asked.

Keith looked up in surprise.

“You don’t have a phone, right?” She asked.

Keith nodded.

“We should get you a phone!” Pidge asked, “When’s you’re birthday?”

Keith took out the notebook.

_October 23_

All of their jaws dropped.

“Why did you tell us sooner?” Lance asked, “That’s tomorrow?”

Keith shrugged and looked down.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal,” Hunk said, “We were just surprised is all.”

Keith nodded solemnly.

“Well, I’m gonna get you the best birthday gift! JUST WAIT!” Pidge said, smiling widely.

Keith gave her a small smile in response.

“Since tomorrow is a Saturday, do you think we could meet somewhere?” Lance asked, “Maybe like in the afternoon.”

Keith froze more a minute.

He was dreading going back home. No doubt his foster father would say no. His foster mother hasn’t said anything to him for the past few days. Maybe he could sneak out—

“Hey Keith? Earth to Keith?” Pidge said, waving a hand in front of Keith’s face and he jumped, “You good?”

Keith nodded.

“So it settled? Tomorrow?” Hunk asked.

“Yeah probably around.....noon,” Pidge said.

“Perfect,” Lance replied.

Keith managed a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. He would probably try to sneak out just so that he wouldn’t have to face his foster father, but the real question was, how was he going to get back into the house.

Being as quiet as possible?

 

————

 

The school day was over before Keith knew it and he felt the familiar dread pool in his stomach, but as he started to pack up his things, Shiro was in front of him, smiling.

“He, buddy,” he said warmly.

Keith gave him a shakey smile.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked.

Keith shrugged.

“So, I heard from a little birdie that someone’s birthday is coming up,” Shiro said.

Keith froze.

“You should’ve told us earlier, we would’ve given you gifts,” Shiro continued.

Keith kept his gaze down at his desk.

“Keith?” Shiro said, noticing Keith’s demeanor, “Everything Ok?”

Was everything ok? No, not by a long shot.

Keith looked back up at Shiro who was looking at him with worry.

Keith took out his notebook.

_I don’t like my birthday_

“What? Why?” Shiro asked, a frown painting his face.

_Because it’s the time that my dad died_

Keith watched Shiro’s face as his eyes widened and he looked at Keith’s eyes flashing with an emotion he couldn’t place.

“Oh, Keith, I’m so sorry,” Shiro said after a little while.

Keith shrugged.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did he die?” Shiro asked, “You don’t have to answer I’d you don’t want to.

_Firefighter. Ran into a burning building to save a kid. Didn’t make it out_

Shiro was watching Keith sadly.

“How...how old were you?” Shiro asked.

_6_

Shiro’s eyes widened in horror.

“What about your mother?” He asked.

_Never knew her, died while giving birth._

Shiro seemed dumbstruck. Mouth wide open in shock.

“Keith....”

_I’m used to it_

“Keith....”

_It’s fine_

But Keith could feel the sting of tears that threatened to betray him and he willed they back, but a warm hand on his own had a few leaking past his barriers and before he knew it, he was crying into Shiro’s shoulder as Shiro comforted him, shushing his gently and gentle murmurs that everything was alright.

When Keith had finally calmed down, he snuggled and wrote in his notebook.

_I’m sorry_

“For what?” Shiro asked.

_....this_

“Keith, you can control your emotions,” Shiro said softly.

Keith sighed.

_I have to go_

“Ok, see you Monday?” Shiro asked and Keith stood up and picked up His baackpack from where it was leaned against the side of the desk.

Keith nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Keith walked home with thoughts of his birthday and what his friends had planned.

He could try to ask, but...he would definitely say no...

_But he could try._

————

 

Keith was inside in his room, wringing his hands in nervousness as he debated whether to go out and ask. He really didn’t want to...would he even notice he was gone?

The real question was, _How would he get back in?_

Keith shook his head and gather his courage before sighing and opening the door.

He slowly walked downstairs, but as he continued, he heard something.

He cocked an eyebrow and aimed his ear down the stairs.

He was sure something was going on down there. 

He carefully walked down the stairs, successfully avoiding the creaky step, he knew from experience what happened when you steped on it. A loud cream would echo through the house and his foster father would be looming over him before he could even blink and then el at him for making noise.

He carefully made his way on the floor and tiptoed down the hallway and peeked around the corner of the hallway and he stifled a gasp.

His foster father was beating his unconscious foster mother. Blood was dribbling out of her mouth and nose.

Beer bottles littered the coffee table and the floor. And his foster father was cackling as he continued hitting her.

Keith ran back up the stairs and closed his door and leaned against it, tears falling down his cheeks.

He wanted to help, but he was too scared.

He buried his face his arms and fell asleep on the floor, leaning against the door.

 

————

 

Keith woke up from bright light entering his open windows. He hissed against the light and covered his eyes as he waiting for them to adjust before squinting at the clock.

9:27

Keith got up, wincing at the pain in his back from sleeping in such a weird position.

He felt disgusting and wanted to take a shower, but was too afraid from what happened the last time he did.

Keith changed and made himself look somewhat presentable in the tiny mirror in his room. He looked at his reflection.

He looked dreadful. Bags were prominent under his eyes and his eyes were still puffy from crying. His clothes that used to fit perfectly were now loose and barely fit. His skinny jeans were baggy and his shirt hung on his skinny frame.

Keith looked at the door and peeked his head out, looking around, making sure he was alone before starting to the bathroom.

He wasn’t going to take a shower, but he was going to wash his face and brush his teeth.

Once he was done, he carefully made his way downstairs and peeked his head around the corner. To his immense relief, his foster father was nowhere in sight. He sighed and carefully walked down. Looking towards the couch, he saw that no one was there and wondered vaguely if he imagined the whole scene last night, however, as he made his way closer, he saw the blood on the floor and turned around, quickly walking away.

Another glance at the clock said that it was 10:53.

He decided he was going to leave then. He didn’t want to be here anymore anyways. He silently left the house, being quiet as he shut the door.


	8. 8

Keith walked towards the mall that was near his foster home. It was the place they had decided to meet.

He was waiting there for a little while at the center of the mall when a loud voice started shouting. Keith lifted his head and saw Pidge running full speed ahead. He barely had enough time to brace himself before he had an armful of Pidge.

“Happy birthday, Keith!” She said, smiling at him.

Keith smiled back at her. He noticed that the others weren’t around yet, but he didn’t really mind.

“Here, Let me give you your birthday gift,” she said, taking out a present.

Keith eyes widened when he saw the box.

“Open it!” Pidge said excitedly.

Keith carefully opened the package and his mouth dropped when he saw it.

“So? What do you think?” Pidge asked jumping up and down.

It was a phone. Keith took it out of the box and gaped at it.

“I take that as you like it?” Pidge giggled, seeing his face.

After a while, mostly of Pidge teaching him how to us the phone and how to set it up, they noticed more people coming. Keith looked up and saw Lance running, waving his arms over his head. Hunk was trying to catch up behind him.

When they finally caught up, Lance sling an arm around Keith.

“Happy birthday, Keith,” he said with a smile.

Hunk was wheezing out breaths, but smiled a Keith before giving a breathless, “Happy birthday!”

Keith smiled at them.

“Come on, let’s go shopping!” Lance said as he started walking towards the shopping center, “My gift to you is that I’m going to be paying for whatever you want.”

Keith widened his eyes.

“Yup! You heard me!” Lance said with a laugh.

“Oh wait!” Hunk said, “Let me give you my gift!”

He took out a box and gave it to Keith. Keith took it hesitantly.

“Open it!” He said.

Keith opened and his and gasp. 

It was a cake. An ice cream cake.

The last time he had cake was with the foster family that gave him the spaceship.

He felt tears spring to his eyes.

“Do you like it?” Hunk asked nervously, “I made it last night.”

“Keith?” Lance asked quietly, turning to look at Keith’s face, “You ok?”

Keith nodded and swiped away the tears and took his notebook out.

_Thank you_

“It’s no big deal, Keith.”

“Of course! It’s your birthday!”

“Don’t worry about it! It’s your day!”

Keith smiled at them again. This time a real genuine smile.

As they walked towards the store, they all exchanged numbers and Keith smiled when he saw their contacts.

“Ok!” Pidge said suddenly after the exchanged contact numbers, “Time for contact pictures!”

Keith startled when Pidge held up her phone, “Say cheese!”

Keith only had time to widen his eye and open his mouth a bit when Pidge snapped the picture.

“Perfect!” She said.

Lance and Hunk did the same, for Lance he did a small smile and for Hunk, he did a half smile. He suddenly smiled michievelously and snapped a picture of Pidge who was in a long talk about something no one was listening to. For Lance, he snapped a picture of his with a small smile and for Hunk, he got a picture of him mid yawn. His best yet. He giggled a bit before he was suddenly pulled into the mall.

 

————

 

After a few hours, they were stumbling out of the mall with bags upon bags of clothes. Keith had a smile plastered to his face that was probably the most he’d smiled since that one nice foster home. His cheeks felt sore, but he couldn’t stop smiling.

They did have a few incidents in the mall. Resulting in losing Pidge for about an hour as Lance had taken her phone as a prank and she went to the bathroom and they all forgot and left her.

She came barreling at them when she found them, tackling Lance to the ground as she snatched her phone out of his grasp.

However, there weren’t any more incidents after that, having been actually scared out his mind, Keith made them promise to stick together which they all readily agreed to.

“How was your birthday?” Pidge asked, lugging three bags with her.

Keith smiled at her. She smiled bag.

But suddenly, a thought hit him like a train and his smiled faded and he froze in the middle of the sidewalk.

_How the heck was he getting home with all these bags..._

“Keith? Buddy? You good?” Lance asked worriedly.

Keith looked up at him and out donw his bags before taking out his notebook.

 

_What do I do with all these clothes?_

 

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

 

_I snuck out today. I’m not suppose to be here._

 

Lance furrowed his eyebrows.

“You....snuck out?”

Keith nodded.

 

_I don’t know what to do with all these bags_

_I don’t think I’ll be allowed to go into the house with all these bags when I was suppose to be at home this whole time..._

 

Lance and Hunk shared a glance before turning back to Keith.

“How about we walk to your house with you?” Hunk suggested.

Keith looked at Hunk like he grew five heads before shaking his head.

 

_No_

 

Hunk frowned.

“Keith,” Hunk tried, but Keith was shaking his head.

 

_No, you can’t._

_You CANT_

 

Pidge frowned at him.

“Keith, we can help you,” She tried.

 

_No, please, you can’t!_

_Not...not with him_

 

Lance widened his eyes.

That was new.

“Who?” Lance asked.

Keith widened his eyes when he realized what he wrote.

 

_NO ONE_

_It’s no one_

 

Lance frowned again and looked at Hunk who looked a Pidge who was staring at Keith with sadness and confusion in her expression.

 

_I’m sorry..._

 

Keith suddenly wrote.

“No, don’t be sorry,” Lance said softly, “It’s fine. Just...we can walk you to your house and drop you off. Sound good?”

Keith thought for a moment before nodding.

 

————

 

About 30 minutes later and they were at Keith’s house. Keith was obviously terrified of going in there. He was shaking. Knuckles white where he was gripping the bags tightly.

“Ok, Keith, we’re here,” Hunk said.

Keith nodded. He was holding the three bags that held his clothes and looked towards the door with obvious fear. He waved to them with a feeble smile before walking towards the house.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk immidiately hid behind a bush as they watched Keith walked towards his house. There was something going on with his home. Everytime they mentioned it, he froze and tensed up. They watched as Keith carefully opened the door. He looked around the house before taking a few steps inside and shut the door.

They all looked at each other and frowned. He seemed scared as he entered the house, but nothing was happening.

They left the bush and started walking back to their house.

“That was strange...” Lance suddenly spoke up.

“Yeah...The way he looked around before entering,” Hunk said, “Like he was checking to see if the coast was clear.”

“Of what though?” Pidge asked.

“Not What, but who and it’s probably _him,”_ Lance said, “The man he’s terrified of.”

“But who is that?” Pidge asked.

Lance shook his head, “I don’t know....but I’m worried about him.”

“Me too,” Pidge said softly, “He’s so sweet...but he never says anything about himself.”

Soon enough, they had to part ways. Pidge having to go one way while Hunk and Lance went the other, having been next door neighbors.

Lance hoped that Keith was ok. He was worried that he was hiding things about his home. Things that were....not good.

And he hated that.


	9. 9

Keith opened the door as quietly as possible. He stuck his head through the door and looked around, making sure they were nobody there before silently closing the door behind him. 

He carefully made his way up the stairs, trying not to let the bags rustle too much. He made it to his room and closed with a sigh. He brought the bags and stuffed them in the corner of his room with the rest of his belongings. 

He blew out a breath. He took out his phone and felt a small smile make its way to his lips and at the pictures he’d taken of everyone.

However, it was short lived when there was banging at his door. He startled so badly that he almost dropped his phone. He put it in one of the bags and made it way to the door and opened it. He was his foster father and he was furious.

_Did I get caught?_

“Hey,” He said angrily, “What happened to doing the chores, you little bitch.”

Keith internally sighed, but braced himself as he saw his foster father raise his hands. However, he stopped suddenly and Keith looked at him. He was looking at something in his room. Keith followed his gaze and saw the bags. He cursed. 

He should’ve hid them better.

“Where’d you get that?” He asked, frowning. Suddenly, he turned to Keith, positively fuming, “Did you _leave_ the house?”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“You little bitch!” He shouted at Keith, “You think you can get away with stuff like this?! News flash, you can’t! You don’t of a bitch!”

He grabbed Keith by the ear and threw him down the stairs and Keith felt his breath get stolen from him as he landed on the hardwood floor. His foster father grabbed his hair and pulled him into the living room where he beat Keith up mercilessly.

Keith didn’t say anything, but let the tears fall freely as his foster father beat him up continuously.

 

_Group Chat with Lancey Lance, Pidgeon, Hunky and Keith:_

**Lancey Lance:** hello all

 **Pidgeon:** hellloooooo

 **Hunky:** hey what’s up?

 **Pidgeon:** Keith not here yet?

 **Lancey Lance:** huh....guess not?

 **Hunky:** well, I hope he had a great birthday! I had a blast!!

 **Pidgeon:** me too!

 **Lancey Lance:** well Keith, I hope u had a great birthday! We enjoyed celebrating it with u!

 

————

 

Keith opened his eyes, feeling sore all over. He groaned softly and turned over, through his blurry vision, he saw the couch and confirmed he was still in the living room. He didn’t see him foster father anywhere and slowly got up, his body protested mightily, but he got up and carefully looked around.

It seemed like it was dark out, but it was hard to tell. Keith tried to get on his feet, but his body screamed and him and he looked down. 

His shirt was covered it blood.

He lifted up his shirt carefully and saw scratch marks that he bled from. His chest was mottled with bruises. He left arm was throbbing and Keith carefully pulled up his sleeve and saw a long cut down his forearm and winced in pain. A few feet away, he spotted something metallic and looked away.

His face felt numb and when he lifted his hands to his face, he couldn’t feel most of it. He tried to get up again, ignoring the pain that flared up in his whole body as he did so. He coughed softly and leaned heavily against the wall.

He made it to the bathroom and closed the door behind him before turning on the light. He looked at himself and nearly screamed in shock.

His right side was completely swollen and his lips were dry and chapped. There were cuts all over his face. He made his way to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas and pressed to the right side of his face. He went back to the bathroom and took out a first aid kit.

He opened it and found the disinfectant. He looked at his left arm and winced at the pain that flared through his arm as he moved it.

_How deep was the cut? Did it need stitches?_

He shuddered at the sound of stitches. He hated needles.

After a little inspection by his untrained eye, Keith concluded that he didn’t need stitches. It wasn’t too deep. He used the disinfectant, gritting his teeth at the pain before wrapping in it gauze. Next, he lifted up his shirt and saw the scratches. These seemed to be made from finger nails with the one on his arm was made from what seemed like a knife.

He did his best to patch up all the scratches as best as he could before lowering his shirt and lowering his sleeve.

He shivered at the feeling of his blood on his shirt.

He went back to the freezer and traded his peas for an actually bag of ice, afraid of getting caught with any of the frozen food.

He carefully walked upstairs, wincing at every step. He made his way into his room and closed the door silently. One looked around us room confirmed that no one has been in it and he sighed in relief. He went to his phone and opened it and saw a string of messages from his friends.

 

_Group Chat with Lancey Lance, Pidgeon, Hunky, and Keith:_

**Keith:** hey guys

 **Keith:** I really enjoyed celebrating my birthday with you all.

 **Keith:** thanks

 **Pidgeon:** no prob!

 **Pidgeon:** I’m glad u enjoyed it! I really enjoyed it too!

 **Lancey Lance:** anytime, bud

 **Lancey Lance:** birthdays are precious!

 **Pigeon:** ^

 **Hunky:** ^^

 **Keith:** thanks guys

 **Keith:** I’m gonna call it a night.

 **Keith:** goodnight 

**Pidgeon:** good night, Keith

 **Hunky:** night

 **Lancey Lance:** night, bud

 

Keith smiled at his phone before putting it away he changed his clothes fo clean one, but still felt dirty, nonetheless, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to take a shower unless he was told to. He went to bed and closed his eyes, but his dreams were plagued with nightmares that caused him to wake up in cold sweat.

He didn’t sleep well that night, the fear of his foster father being a constant in his life.

————

 

When Keith woke up, he groaned in pain. His right side of his face was throbbing and his arm was asleep. Not to mention his chest was sore.

Keith got up with a soft groan and carefully got out of bed, knowing he should do his chores unless he gets caught again.

He made his way down the stairs and caught his reflection in a mirror. The right side of his face was purple and he was clearly limping.

Keith sighed before doing the dishes. A glance at the clock said that it was 7:45 am.

Keith finished the dishes and did the laundry as well, folding the clothes and depositing the box in front of his foster parent’s room before making his way to his room.

He carefully lifted his shirt up and winced at the pain. The bandages looked ok, but he probably should change them.

He went to the bathroom and pulled out the first aid box and replaced his bandages to the best of his ability before looking at his arm.

The blood had soaked through the gauze and he carefully took off the bandage, clenching his teeth in pain.

He used more antiseptic, not wanting it to get infected. He replaced the gauze and leaned against the door, in pain.

He went back to his room and glanced at his phone. No one has texted him. Granted, he didn’t have anyone else except for Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

He laid back on his bed and stared at his ceiling.

What was he going to do about tomorrow? He has to hide his injuries. He can’t let them know. He can’t let anyone know. He needed to cover it up, but he didn’t know how.

Then, he wondered where his foster mother was. He hadn’t seen her in a long time.

Keith frowned and got up from his bed and was about to open the door, but heard footsteps outside and backed away quickly, not wanting to face whoever it was on the other side.

The footsteps just passed his room before going down stairs and Keith breathed a sigh of relief, but no way in hell was he going to leave his room now.

He grabbed his phone and played a few games before his phone dinged.

 

_Group Chat with Lancey Lance, Pidgeon, Hunky, and Keith_

**Hunky:** hey how’s everyones weekend been going?

 **Lancey Lance:** ehh, it’s ok

 **Pidgeon:** mines been great!

 **Lancey Lance:** good for you

 **Keith:** mines been good

 **Hunky:** good! I’m glad

 **Pidgeon:** but why did u text us?

 **Lancey Lance:** yeah u never text on weekends

 **Hunky:** I’m bored

 **Lancey Lance:** then be bored by yourself.

 **Lancey Lance:** peace

 **Hunky:** HEY

 

Keith smiled at the chat. At least his friends made him feel happy. He closed his eyes and leaned against his bed. After a little while, he finally got enough courage to look for his foster mother.

He carefully got up off the floor and opened the door, looking around, he saw no one so he crept towards his foster parent’s bedroom. He carefully opened the door and looked blinds were drawn and the lights were off so it was hard to see. He couldn’t see his foster mother so he shimmied inside the room and looked for the light switch and turned it on.

He winced at the light let his eyes adjust before looking around the room. His foster mother was laying bed, sleeping. He didn’t want to bother her, so he moved to leave, but suddenly, a small voice called out.

“Who’s there?” 

Keith winced and turned back around. His foster mother was looking at him and then her eyes widened.

“Keith!” She gasped and sat up.

Keith widened his eyes as she ran to hug him.

“Oh my goodness!” She said softly, “I was so worried about you!”

Keith just stood there, confused.

“He told me that....” she trailed off, “Nevermind, let me look at your face.”

She closed the door before sitting him down on the bed. She carefully caressed his face, Keith wincing every once in a while.

“I’m so sorry,” she said quietly, “Well, the swelling isn’t too bad...”

Keith watched her for a minute before he wrote

 

_Can you cover it up?_

 

She looked at what he wrote and frowned.

“Why?”

 

_Cause I don’t want anyone to see_

 

Her face softened.

“Of course,” she replied quietly.

She worked quietly and quickly. When she was done, she smiled and showed his to a mirror. His eyes widened. He looked normal. There wasn’t any purple or red anywhere on his face.

 

_Can you do this for me tomorrow?_

 

She smiled sadly, “Ok, I’ll try.”

 

_Thank you_

 

“Of course,” she replied, “Now go, before he realizes you’re here.”

Keith nodded and turned to leave, but before he could, she grabbed his arm and turned him back around and gave him a tight hug.

“Don’t forget, I still care about you,” she said quietly, “Don’t forget.”

Keith nodded into her shoulder and hugged back after a little bit.

Keith left her room and quickly escaped into his room. He sighed and laid back in the bed, energy spent.

He slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post! School is stressful UGH! This week has been nothing, but stress. I have a ton of tests next week and a trip for orch that we are missing half the week for. I gonna miss so much school and gonna have a ton of hw to do so bear with me! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible!
> 
> Love you all~
> 
> >3<


	10. 10

The next morning, Keith woke up and heard a knock at his door, frowning a bit, and a bit scared, he carefully opened the door and found his foster mother smiling at him.

“Hey,” She said softly, “Can I come in?”

Keith nodded and let her come in before closing the door behind her.

“He’s still asleep so I have plenty of time to do this before he wakes up,” she continued.

She turned on the lights and went to work, being extra careful everytime winced flinched or winced at the pain. After a little bit, she examined his face before smiling.

“There,” She said softly.

She smiled at him, but it was strained.

 

_Thank you_

 

He wrote and she smiled at him.

“Of course,” she replied quietly, “But I have to go befor he realizes that I’m gone.”

She stood up and turned to walk again, but before she left, she turned and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead before she left.

Keith started after her in surprise before smiling to himself.

 

————

 

The day went on like usual. The makeup doing its job and covering up the bruises, but the rest of his body ached. In the middle of his first period class, he asked if he could be excused to the bathroom and he checked on his arm. It was purple now and green. Blood soaked through the gauze once again. Keith winced. He couldn’t do anything for it so he just went back to class, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

The end of the day was when it got really bad. His arm was in agony. Every little movement caused pain to shoot up his spine and he would wince every time someone touched him.

He thought he was hiding it well.

He was wrong.

Lance was giving him looks.

“Keith, you ok, buddy?” He asked carefully.

Keith nodded softly.

“Keith, you don’t look like you’re ok,” Pidge added, looking at him worriedly.

 

_I’m fine_

 

He wrote, though it didn’t really help his case as he winced when he lifted it up.

“Keith, your arm is bleeding,” Hunk said, eyes wide as he stared at Keith’s arm.

Keith looked over as well and stared dumbly at his arm.

 

_oh_

Blood was running down his arm in a red lacework. He stared at it dumbly.

“Keith,” Pidge said, horrified, “What happened?”

She carefully rolled up his sleeve and saw his half hazard gauze that was now completely soaked in blood as well as most of his arm.

Keith stared at it.

“Keith, this is serious!” Lance said, voice worried and concerned.

Keith shrugged.

 

_Ive had worse._

 

He wrote.

They all looked at him in various stages of horror. 

“Keith, this is not ok!” Hunk said.

“Who did this?” Lance asked.

 

_no one_

 

He wrote.

“Keith, you can’t get this by falling or whatever excuse you plan to use next!” Pidge said, “This is not normal!”

Keith sighed, but didn’t say anything or write anything. Lance sighed.

“Do you mind if we take of the gauze?” Lance asked.

Keith shrugged, well, with one arm since his other one was in immense pain.

He felt gently hands carefully pull back the gauze and multiple gasps. He risked a glance and winced. His arm was bloody, but the cut was definitely infected. Yellow pus was leaking out of it.

He looked down.

 

_I’m sorry_

 

He wrote.

“Hey, it’s fine,” Pidge reassured, “But you should’ve told us or something.”

Keith gave her a small smile and gave a small one in return.

“Ok, we should probably go to the nurse,” Hunk said.

Keith nodded and they got and made their way over to the nurse who perked up at the sight of Keith.

“Hey,” she said to the others with a smile, “What happened?”

There was silence.

“He won’t tell us,” Lance said, “But he has cut on his arm that looks infected.”

“Ok,” she said quietly, “Let me see.”

Her hands were infinitely gentle as she looked at his arm and inspected it.

“Ok,” she said, “So it’s not too deep so you don’t need stitches.”

Keith breathed out a sigh of relief, “But it’s definitely infected.” She continued, “I’m going to have to disinfect it.”

Keith nodded and looked away as she left and came back with some ointment for it.

He sucked in a sharp inhale as she cleaned the wound, cleaning up his arm as well so she could look more at the cut and disinfect it.

After a little bit, she finally finished by wrapping a clean gauze around his arm tightly.

“There,” She said with little fanfare, “I cleaned it up the best I can. The best you can do is to not let it out for a few days. It’s not deep enough for stitches, but it’s still really deep so be careful.”

Keith nodded and took out his notebook.

 

_Thank you_

 

She smiled at him.

“Of course,” she said quietly, “Be careful with it ok? If you need anything, I’m here.”

She gave him a warm smile that made Keith think of his foster mother the same smile she always gave him. Motherly and warm. _Welcoming._

Her blue eyes were warm and inviting. Her white hair was in a loose bun.

“Call me Allura,” she said warmly.

She looked Shiro’s age and Keith gave her a small smile.

“Ok, we’ll be going now,” Hunk announced as they helped Keith out of the nurses office.

“She’s nice,” Lance said.

“Yeah,” Pidge replied, “She’s a lot nicer than most people.”

Keith still had a small smile on his face before he took out his notebook.

 

_Thank you all._

 

“Why?” Lance asked.

 

_Because you’re always there for me_

 

“What kind of friends would we be if we weren’t?” sludge asked with a laugh.

“We’ll always be there for each other,” Hunk added.

Keith smiled at them.

_His friends._

————

 

Going home was, in a word, scary.

Because of going to the nurse, he had to stay for a little while after school and he was afraid of what his foster father would say.

He carefully opened the door and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, he looked over and saw his foster father passed out on the couch. 

His breath caught in his throat and he crept up the stairs. He escaped into the room unscathed and he breathed a sigh of relief.

However, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he opened it. He saw a bunch of texts from his friends.

 

_Chat with Lancey Lance, Pidgeon, Hunky, and Keith_

**Lancey Lance:** hey Keith u get home ok?

 **Keith:** yes I did

 **Pidgeon:** good

 **Lancey Lance:** if u don’t mind me asking, can u tell us how you got that cut?

 **Keith:** no

 **Keith:** no I really don’t

 **Hunky:** that’s fine u don’t have to tell us

 **Pidgeon:** u don’t have to feel obligated to tell us anything

 **Keith:** sorry I really don’t want to talk about it

 **Lancey Lance:** hey don’t worry about it

 **Lancey Lance;** I was just wondering 

**Lancey Lance:** u don’t have to tell us anything

 **Lancey Lance:** sorry if I made u feel uncomfortable

 **Keith:** u don’t have to apologize 

**Keith:** it’s fine 

**Keith:** I just don’t want to talk about it

 **Pidgeon:** perfectly understandable

 **Hunky:** u don’t have to say anything

 **Lancey Lance:** forget I even asked

 **Keith:** sorry

 **Lancey Lance:** nope

 **Lancey Lance:** u aren’t allowed to apologize

 **Lancey Lance:** it’s my fault, don’t u dare apologize!

 **Keith:** oh...uh....ok?

 **Lancey Lance:** good

 **Pidgeon:** but seriously Keith, if ur uncomfortable with anything we are talking about, don’t hesitate to stop us, ok?

 **Keith:** ok, thanks guys

 **Hunky:** of course! U don’t need to thank us

 **Hunky:** these are what friends are for

 **Keith:** ok but still, thanks

 

Keith smiled a little bit before putting his phone away. Talking with them always made him feel happy. He sat down on his bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling thinking of nothing.

————

 

The next day, Keith saw Shiro. Well, it was more like he found Keith.

“Hey,” he said once he caught up to him, “How are you doing?”

Keith shrugged.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Shiro said, “Sorry, I’ve been really busy lately.

Keith took out his notebook.

 

_it’s fine, don’t worry about it_

 

Shiro smiled.

“Well, I’m free today,” Shiro said, “Why don’t we talk after school like usual?”

Keith smiled and nodded.

So, as Keith was walking around in school, he had that to look foreword to.

After school, he met up with Shiro like usual.

“Hey,” he said smiling at Keith, “How are you?”

Keith took out his notebook.

 

_I’m fine_

 

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

Keith knew that he was taking about his ribs.

 

_Yeah, I feel a lot better_

 

“That’s good,” he sighed.

He looked over and Keith and noticed the bit of something white peeking out from under his shirt. Traveling up towards his collar bone, but he didn’t say anything. Hoping Keith might tell him.

He didn’t tell him anything.

They just talked about the regular things they talked about. Nothing too personal.

When it was time for Keith to go, Shiro hugged him. He could tell Keith was confused, but he wanted the boy to know that there were people who cared about him.

Keith carefully hugged him back before waving goodbye.

As Shiro watched him go, he felt the way Keith had tensed up and froze at the physical contact. He could only hope he could help him.


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some blood and gore in the chapter. If you’re not comfortable with it, skip from where it says, “Or so he thought” to “He ran so much he didn’t even realize where he was anymore.”
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The next few days were normal. Keith avoiding his foster father and hanging out with his friends at school. It was getting colder and Keith wrapped his jacket more firmly around him.

It seemed like a normal day for him. Walking with his friends to class, laughing and listening to them chat about their day.

However, when he got home, he was greeted with a horrible surprise.

He carefully opened the door, like always and looked around for any sight of his foster father, which thankfull, he didn’t find.

**WARNING: blood and gore starting**

Or so he thought.

He carefully went inside and walked up the stairs and was about to enter his room when he saw something that made his blood grow cold.

His foster mother was in her room, the door wide open for a change. She was face down on the ground, not moving.

He was frozen as he stared at her before the face of his foster father entered his sight as he smiled wickedly at him before pulling back his fist and beating his foster mother right before his eyes.

He pulled her by her hair and Keith saw her bloody face, blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

Her eyes were open and pleading.

_Save me_

“See,” His foster father said, “This is what happens when you don’t listen to me.”

Keith was shaking as he stared, eyes wide in fear.

He took a nice and pressed it to his foster mother’s neck as he smiled at Keith again.

Keith felt his breath catch in his throat.

It was little while before he realized that his foster mother was mouthing something to him.

He stared at her.

_Sun? Gun? Fun?? Pun?_

Then his mind clicked.

_Run_

Tears filled his eyes. She gave him a watery smile before her throat was sliced open and her eyes went lifeless before his eyes.

His foster father laughed manically and Keith ran. He ran down the stairs, hearing his foster father’s pounding footsteps behind him.

“Get back here you little shit!” He yelled and Keith ran faster.

He got to the door and opened it, running out into the crisp late November air, tears cascading down his cheeks as he ran for his life.

**End of the blood and gore scene**

He ran so much he didn’t even realize where he was anymore.

The only things he had with him was his phone and his notebook and pen. He had shed his backpack in an attempted to get away faster.

He looked around, not seeing his foster father anywhere and sighed in relief before realizing he had no idea where he was.

He freaked out and took out his phone. Only to find it dead.

He looked around, frantically among all the nameless faces and random people pushing past him.

He was in umfamiliar places and felt fear grip him in a vice like grip.

 

————

 

Keith woke up, not even realizing he was asleep to a loud noise. He looked around. He was on a bus bench. He carefully raised his head and saw a bus had honked at him.

The bus driver looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Keith shook his head and the bus driver drove away.

Keith was getting cold. He only had a sweater and the shirt on his back as well as his jeans only. He looked around, noticing how darkness fell on him.

There were rarely any people around and he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

He curled up into a ball at the bus stop and fell back asleep.

 

————

 

Shiro frowned, he hasn’t seen Keith at all today. It was strange. Keith was almost always there, so where was he today?

He pushed the thought away, thinking that maybe Keith was sick.

But he wasn’t there for the next few days and Shiro hunted down his friends.

Lance noticed him first.

“What’s up, teach?” He asked smiling up at Shiro.

He doesn’t look too bothered about it.

“Have you seen Keith?” Shiro asked, “He hasn’t been here the last few days and he never misses school unless it was something serious.”

Lance’s face dropped immidiately. 

“I know,” he said quietly, “He won’t answer any of my texts either.”

There was silence before Lance spoke up again.

“Do you think....he doesn’t talk about his home or what it’s like,” Lance said slowly, “Do...Do you think his home life is not...good?”

Shiro widened his eyes slowly.

He did always avoid the topic and the one time they tried talked about it, Keith avoid it completely and tensed up whenever they even mentioned the word home.

“Wait a second,” Lance said, “Let me text Hunk and Pidge, see if they’ve seen him.”

Shiro waiter carefully, leaning against the wall.

“No, they haven’t,” Lance said, “He might just be sick.”

“But he didn’t answer your texts, right?” Shiro replied.

“I mean...sometimes he doesn’t...” Lance replied, “He sometimes just ghosts the chat and reads it, but doesn’t answer.”

Shiro sighed, “Ok, let’s wait a few more days and see if he shows up.”

Lance nodded.

————

 

Keith woke up when a cold gust of air swept past him. He opened his eyes and shivered. He sat up and judging from the sun that was barely rising over the horizon, he didn't sleep for long. He felt more tears prickle at his eyes and he blinked them away. He picked up his notebook that he hugged close to him while he was sleeping and opened it.

He looked over the sketches that Lance had done, smiling at them. They made him feel safe even if they were only pictures.

Keith flipped to the next open page and thought for a moment before sketching something. He didn't know what he was sketching, he just let his hand glide across the paper. He didn't think he was a skilled artist. He barely drew, but the picture in front of him made his eyes widen. It was of a women, but he's never seen this women in his life. It was eerily detailed and Keith had no idea how he managed to draw a stranger.

He closed the book and looked around. The city seemed deserted and fear gripped him again. 

_What is someone took him?? What is someone was here to hurt him?_

Those thoughts paralyzed him as he thought of his foster father. He shuddered. Violently. When he closed his eyes to calm down, his foster father's crazy, laughing face came into view and Keith flinched before opening his eyes again.

He leaned against the wall of the bus stop, knowing he wasn't going back to sleep.

The next few days were mostly of him moving from place to place, mouth watering at all the food places before remembering he had no money and he would walk away hungry and tired. He also started to sketch more. Mostly just things he saw, like the landscape or people he saw. He had nothing else better to do with him time, but over time, he got more and more tired. His stomach was so empty and it had stopped growled and Keith was actually afraid for a minute that his stomach was eating itself.

Everyday he stayed out there, he was always afraid his foster father would come for him or find him, so he always was cautious around everyone. 

The third day, snow came. It fell in fat flakes and Keith flinched when one fell into his hair and melted into his scalp. He knew he needed to find somewhere to stay. He looked around a few of the shops and settled for a convenience store. He walked in and sighed at the warmth of the store.

"Hello," Someone said behind him and Keith whirled around and found a kind man smiling at him from behind the counter.

Keith gave him a small smile in return.

"You looking for something in particular?" he asked.

Keith shook his head and walked towards the back of the store and sat down at one of the tables, watching the snow fall.

Suddenly, something was placed in front of him and he flinched so bad that he almost fell off the chair.

"Careful," the man said, chuckling a bit, "You looked a bit hungry so I got this for you."

Keith looked at what was placed in front of him. Cup of noodles. He then remembered how hungry he was and almost scarfed the whole thing down.

"Slow down, you're gonna choke," the man said softly, moving to sit in front of Keith, "Now, tell me what a young man like yourself is doing out in weather like this?"

Keith paled and looked down, starting to shake.

"Hey, you don't have to answer me," the man said quietly, "I'm just a bit worried, I guess, as to why you're out in the cold with nothing but that thin sweater."

Keith sighed and took out his notebook.

 

_I was kicked out._

 

"Kicked out?" The man asked.

Keith nodded and didn't add any further context so the man nodded.

"Well, you can stay here for as long as you need,” the man said softly, “My name’s Coran.”

_Keith_

 

The man smiled again, “Well it’s very nice to meet you Keith. I’ll be behind the counter in case you need me.”

Keith nodded at him, giving him a small smile. Coran went back behind the counter and a few other people entered the convenience store and Keith blocked them all out at he stared out the window once more.

However, when someone else entered with a loud slam, Keith jumped and looked over. Coran just smiled at the man who entered.

“Hello, how can I help you?” He asked.

The man ignored him and walked down one of the isles. Keith’s eyes followed him before he disappeared. Suddenly, dread filled his chest and he looked back towards where the man entered the isle. Scared for no reason he could name.

The man emerge and placed 2 packs of beer on the counter, “I’ll get these two.”

Keith’s heart dropped. He recognized that voice anywhere. His eyes widen and he jumped from the seat and ran towards the opposite end of the store, not believing his foster father was here of all places.

In his fear, he didn’t notice a Coran’s gaze on him ever since the man entered. He completely the worried glance that Coran sent him right before he bolted.

Keith sat in a corner, terrified out of his mind. Regardless, he heard the door jingle, signaling the man left, but he didn’t dare move.

He didn’t even notice that Coran was in front of him, saying something, Keith was so scared, when Coran touched him, he flinched and moved away, shaking hard with fear now.

“Keith, calm down, he’s gone,” Coran said, but Keith was too far gone.

He clasped his hands over his ears and shut his eyes, shaking his head.

Coran was horrified. That man was more or less a regular here and he had no idea how he scared Keith as badly as he did. He waited until Keith calmed down before trying to talk to him.

“Hey, Keith, you’re ok, you’re safe,” he said softly.

Keith looked up at him with wide eyes and took out his notebook.

 

_bad man_

_very very badman_

_badbababdabdbbadman_

 

He wrote furiously. Coran watched Keith worriedly as he shook with fear.

“He’s gone, now,” Coran said.

Keith shook his head.

 

_nononononono hes always there_

_Always_

 

Keith suddenly got up and looked up at Coran.

 

_Thank you for everything_

 

“You don’t have to thank me for anything,” Coran said softly, eyes sad.

Keith bowed to him.

 

_I have to go, thank you_

 

He quickly left, still shaking and terrified. 

He wasn’t safe here.

He ignored the sting of the snowflake that fell in his hair and soaked his clothes in cold water. He needed to _get away._

He walked for a long time until his legs gave out from under him and he landed on his knees. He looked at the snow that covered the roads and the roofs of all the shops. He huddled under the small shade of the little shop’s roof. He buried his face in his arms as he shook like a leaf.


	12. 12

Lance frowned as he searched around the school. Keith wasn’t here. _Again._ He was getting a bit worried, but there is the possibility that he might’ve moved. He would’ve told them, though.

Lance sighed, confused and frustrated. He noticed someone walking towards him and lifted his head up. Pidge was walking towards him, face in a similar concerned expression.

“Still no word?” She asked.

“No, nothing,” Lance said, “I don’t understand. He won’t answer our texts and he’s not at school.”

“I mean, he might be sick,” Pidge said, but Lance could tell she was just grasping at straws.

“I don’t know anymore,” Lance said, scrubbing a hand over his face, “I just wish he told us if he left.”

Pidge suddenly had an idea.

“We could stop by his house,” she said.

Lance looked over. She was wearing a wide eyed expression, excited.

“Are you sure we can even do that?” Lance asked apprehensively.

“Why not? We are Keith’s friends!” Pidge said, “We can just say that we were wondering where he was since he wasn’t showing up and maybe his mom or dad could tell us.”

Lance thought for a moment.

“Ok, let me tell Hunk,” Lance said.

 

————

 

Keith woke up shivering. He was freezing. He pulled his legs up tighter around him, breath coming out in puffs, evaporating in the air around them.

His arms had goosebumps and his hair was damp from the snowflakes that landed on him. The little roof he was under provided no safety as he was already soaked to the bone.

Keith looked around and saw that most people just passed by or didn’t even notice him. Not that Keith wanted to be noticed. But he was getting cold and he was tired.

He closed his eyes again, falling back asleep.

 

————

 

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk peeked around the corner to where they knew Keith lived. Pidge couldn’t explain why, but she felt a sense of dread when she glanced at the house.

“Somethings not right...” she whispered, “Something feels off.”

“You feel it too?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, this place is eerie,” Hunk added on as he gazed the building.

“No turning back now,” Lance said and they started walking towards the building.

Lance leaned foreward and knocked on the door, loud and clear.

Moments later, a disgruntled man opened the door and Lance, Pidge and Hunk almost took a step back. The man reeked. Or maybe it was the house? Whatever it was smelled disgusting. It smelled of beer and...blood?

“What?” He asked, eyes hard and angry.

All of them seemed frozen until Lance spoke up.

“I—Um—we are Keith’s friends and we have his homework that he’s been missing,” Lance said, bringing up a big stack of papers in his hands.

At Keith’s name, a scowl appeared on his face and his eyes grew harder, gaze almost piercing him.

“He doesn’t live here anymore,” he almost growled at them, “That little bitch has nothing to do with me.”

He slammed the door in their faces.

Lance, Pidge and Hunk stared at the door before leaving. Once they were sure they were far enough, Hunk spoke up.

“That man did not look like Keith at all,” he said.

He was right. Keith had jet black hair, that man had, dark brown hair. Their face shape wasn’t even the same, nor their eye shape. The man had icy blue eyes and Keith had kind violet eyes.

That man was not Keith’s father, but who was he? And where was Keith?

“I don’t think that man was Keith’s father,” Lance said.

“But he knew who Keith was, and he obviously isn’t fond of him,” Pidge added on.

They walked in silence for a little bit.

“Maybe he moved?” Hunk suggested.

“But wouldn’t his...guardian go with him?” Lance asked.

“Unless he’s in foster care,” Pidge said, looking up at them, “Do you guys think he’s in foster care?”

There was tense silence where they all looked at each other before Lance spoke up.

“Maybe....” Lance said.

“He did always avoid the ‘home’ topic whenever we started to talk about it,” Hunk said.

“Dot you think he was....abused?” Pidged asked, horrified.

“That would explain the cuts and bruises on his body...” Lance said quietly.

“But the real question now, is where is he?” Hunk said.

They all froze, standing in the middle of the sidewalk. They all exchanged horrified looks.

 

————

 

Keith was tired. Despite the fact that he just woke up, he was exhausted. Exhaustion hung on his frame as he sluggishly got up off the ground. Keith looked around and shivered.

He wished he was back in He convenience store with Coran. He was nice, but his fear overpowered everything and told him to run. So he did and boy, did he regret it.

He looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings and felt a cry bubble in his chest. The sun was starting to set again, the snow that stopped, but it did leave a layer on top of the roads and sidewalks. He looked down at his sock covered feet. He wasn’t able to grab shoes on his way out and his feet were cold and numb. He couldn’t feel them. Or his fingers.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he made his way throught the empty streets, people already going home, or not even attempting to drive in this weather.

Keith pulled out his phone, wishing he could call one of his friends before remembering that it was dead and being filled with a sense of shame.

He was so selfish.

He wanted his friends and Shiro, but he brought this upon himself. All because he ran away.

He’s so _stupid._

Keith sniffled and realized that he was crying again. He cursed himself before he slid down against the wall, small sniffles turning into soft sobs.

All he wanted was to be _wanted_. 

_Was that too much to ask for?_

 

————

 

School was canceled for the next few days because of the snow. Lance, Hunk, and Pidge made it their mission to look for Keith. They had told Shiro as well and he readily agreed. They hadn’t told him of their theories about him being in foster care, not wanting to tell him potentially false information and Keith obviously didn’t want anybody to know about it.

They didn’t really have any leads, but they opted for just searching around the area. They split up, Lance going one way, Hunk going another, and Pidge going the last way.

Shiro had said that he was going to search nearby towns or shopping places to see if he managed to get that far.

They were all worried, considering he was gone for a long time.

 

————

 

Keith calmed down after a little while and looked at the sky. He had no idea how much time had passed. For all he knows, it could’ve been one hour to one day. He didn’t care anymore.

At this point, he wanted to die.

He hated his life.

He wanted to die.

He wanted to end his suffering, but as he thought of that, that sense of shame rippled through him again. He was being so _selfish._

He was going to leave his friends behind. They would hate him for it.

_Like everybody else does._

He was too lost in his self loathing that he didn’t realize a person was walking towards him until he saw a young lady who was wrapped in a heavy coat full with a pair of gloves, scarf and hat crouch in front of him.

He jumped, eyes widening in fear as he backed away. She frowned, worriedly.

“Hey, I’m not here to hurt you, I want to help,” she said softly, “Do you have any family? Or someone I can call?”

Keith stared at her for a moment, trying to study her, to see if she posed a threat or not. After a little bit, he relaxed, but only a fraction. 

He nodded. 

She gave him a small smile before handing him her phone. Keith took it and looked back up at her. She smiled.

“I’ll give you privacy,” she said.

Keith took a deep breath and tried to first phone number that came to his mind.

The phone rang for a little bit before someone answered.

————

 

Lance frowned when he felt his phone buzz. He took it out and it was from an unknown number. He stared at it for a bit before desiding to answer it.

“Hello?” He said.

He was met with silence. He lifted the phone away from his ear and looked at the phone to show that it was still on the line with the other person

“Hello?” He asked again, confused.

There was silence before he heard a small tap. Lance was beyond confused. There was a small sniffle and Lance’s eyes widened.

“Keith?” He asked.

There were more taps.

“Oh my god, Keith! We were so worried about you, oh my god,” he said with relief, “Where are you, wait, that’s a dumb question. Um, do you know where you are? One tal for yes, two for no.

Two taps.

Shit.

“Um...ok,” Lance said, “Don’t worry, we’ll fine you, I promise.”

However, there was some shuffling on the other side of the phone and a women’s voice said something that Lance couldn’t catch and a women answered the phone.

“Hello?” She said.

“Hello?” Lance replied, confused.

“I found this boy here on the side of the street and I was wondering if you know who he is?” She asked, “He looks really cold and he hasn’t said anything to me.”

“Ah, Yeah, He doesn’t talk much, um, where are you?” He asked.

There was silence for a few seconds before the women answered. Lance and her said goodbye before he hung up and contacted his friends.

“That’s so far!” Pidge said, worried, when they all met up, “That’s two towns over!”

“We need to find him, now,” Shiro said, “Let’s go in my car, we need to find him as soon as possible.”

 

————

 

Keith felt his eyelids drooping as he watching to women talk to Lance. He felt calm upon hearing Lance’s voice and leaned against his cold arms, not feeling anything anymore.

He was about to close his eyes when he felt warm hands on him and something being place over him. He cracked his eyes open.

“Hey, there you are,” the women said softly, “Don’t sleep on me, ok? Your friends are coming.”

Keith nodded tiredly. She had taken off her coat and put it on Keith to keep him warm, but he couldn’t feel it. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep, but the women kept waking him up whenever he was about to sleep.

She talked to him in a soothing voice and Keith felt more and more tired as time went on. 

He wanted to sleep.

He _needed_ to sleep.

 

————

 

Shiro made it to the shopping center and he got parked the car before turning to the other three.

“Stay here, he might get overwhelmed with more people, Ok?” He said when he saw their mouths open in protest.

They nodded and he got out of the car and made his way to where a young women and a clump sat. Shiro quickened his footsteps and he saw the young women trying, an failing to wake a sleeping Keith.

Shiro felt fear grip at his insides.

He walked up towards them and the women looked up at him. She looked so worried and Shiro carefully made his way over to Keith. She watched his every move.

“Keith,” he breathed out.

“Whose the person I talked to on the phone?” The women asked.

“Lance, he’s in the car,” Shiro said, gesturing to the car where Lanc and the other two pressed their faces against the glass to get a good look, sorry etched in their faces, “I didn’t want to overwhelm him.”

The women sighed.

“He fell asleep a few minutes ago and he won’t wake up,” she said worriedly, “He’s so cold, so I put my jacket over him, but he’s soaked.”

Shiro knelt next to Keith and felt his saturated clothes and winced at the cold.

“Keith?” He asked softly, tapping the others cheek.

He got no response.

Shiro felt dread pit in his stomach.

“Keith?” Shiro said, more sternly, trying to wake the other up.

After a few minutes of cheek tapping, Keith stirred, frowned and moved away from the hand. He carefully opened his eyes, gaze blurry and unfocused. His eyes were glassy and Shiro’s worry snowballed.

“Hey, Keith, it’s Shiro,” Shiro said softly.

Keith looked up at him and promptly burst into tears. It was so unexpected and Keith threw himself at Shiro, body shaking with the cold and sobs. Shiro wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Keith, hugging him close.

This boy deserved all the love in the world.

 

————

 

Keith didn’t remember much, however, he did remember the warmth-safety-comfort he felt in Shiro’s embrace. He doesn’t remember how long they hugged or how he’d managed to get to the car (Shiro probably carried him). He did remember leaning against something warm and warm hands traveling up his arms, warming him up.

He heard voices saying something, but his mind wasn’t registering them. More focused on the warmth from the body next to him. He was still shivering and he was tired.

“Hey, hey,” said a voice next to him, “Don’t sleep, ok buddy? Stay awake for a few more minutes.”

Keith frowned. A few minutes? That was gonna take so long! He wanted to sleep now.

He closed his eyes, eyelids heavy. He wasn’t really bothered to reopen them.

“Hey, Keith,” the voice said again, Keith sighed into the warmth, “Hey, buddy, I need you awake, Ok?”

Keith murmured sometjing unintelligible, but didn’t open his eyes.

Just let him sleep! What was so hard about that!

Apparently, it was hard. There were things poking in him the side and touching him, all preventing him from sleeping. He would be almost asleep when a hand would be poking him in the cheek, effectively waking him up. He would frown and turn away, uncomfortable. Wether it be a hand poking, touching, or even moving, something was always waking him up and he didn’t like it.

He would had moved away from the offending hand of the person, but as of now, he didn’t really care. All he cared about was the warmth the person carried. Keith didn’t even registered that they were moving until he felt the arms underneath his legs and the other supporting his back.

He was pushed up against another warm body and he sighed in content.

There were more voices, but he didn’t listen to them, more focused on the warmth.

He wanted that warmth.

Keith curled his fingers into the fabric of that shirt, not letting go, never wanting that warmth to leave. It was comforting, something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

_The feeling of being wanted._


	13. 13

Keith woke up to a white room. He looked over and registered the beeping monitor next to him. He frowned.

_Where was he?_

Was he in the hospital?

Keith looked around and registered a couch in the corner as well as an empty chair next to his bed. He felt overwhelming sadness wash over him.

He probably dreamt the whole thing up. Where he felt warmth and the presence of people who cared for him, but they weren’t here now.

He felt sadness worm it’s way into his chest.

Everyone hated him. 

Nobody liked him. 

How could anyone _stand_ him?

He was annoying.

People didn’t like him

Teachers avoided him.

People bullied him.

_Everyone hated him._

Before Keith could drown in his thoughts, the door opened.

He felt his heart rate pick up, the monitor next to him matching the beat. He felt fear deep into his bones as he looked up, afraid of what he would see. 

His wide eyes looked up.

And he saw Shiro.

Who was looking at him with fondness and something Keith couldn’t place.

“Hey, Keith,” He said softly, “How are you feeling?”

Keith shrugged. He didn’t really feel anything. 

Shiro nodded, pleased with his answer.

There was silence before Shiro spoke up.

“I spoke to your social worker,” he said.

Keith’s gaze snapped to him.

_How did he know?_

“Don’t worry, all she said was that you were in foster care,” Shiro said.

_Were?_

The confusion must’ve been evident because Shiro smiled again.

...what?

Keith was confused. Shiro must be joking. Nobody loved him, everyone hated him. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk only tolerated him because he was there. They hated him as well.

Keith felt tears surface.

He turned to look for his notebook—it wasn’t there.

His notebook wasn’t there.

He felt his breath catch in his throat.

He looked over at Shiro. He was looking at him with a sad look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” he said softly, “You must’ve left it somewhere while you were outside. We couldn’t find it.”

Keith felt his eyes tearing up. That notebook was a gift from Lance. He gave him that notebook when he was alone.

“Hey, hey,” Shiro said, leaning down and holding Keith’s hand, “It’s ok, it’s ok.”

Keith looked back at Shiro and shook his head because, no, it was not ok. _He needed_ that notebook. It was _special._ Because it was a _gift._ He never got those anymore.

Shiro was watching him with a concerned and worried look, but Keith wasn’t paying attention. He needed his notebook. He needed it.

“Keith, buddy,” Shiro tried again, “It’s ok, you’re ok, calm down for me.”

Keith looked at him. Violet eyes wide and scared. He looked so vulnerable and Shiro wanted to hug him, except that moment was cut off my Keith coughing. He doubled over with the force of them. Shiro winced at every cough. He rubbed his back.

“Careful,” Shiro said, “The Doctor said that you had pneumonia so you need to take it easy, Ok?”

Keith looked back at Shiro who was watching him with kind caring eyes. A look he hadn’t seen in forever. He nodded and laid back down with the help of Shiro.

“I’ll be here when you wake up, Ok?” Shiro said.

Keith nodded as his eyes started to close.

 

————

 

When Keith woke up, however, he was alone. It was dark out as he looked outside and Shiro wasn’t next to him. Keith frowned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

The door suddenly opened and someone walked in, looking up, Keith felt his breath catch in his throat. His foster father smiled wickedly at him.

“Well, hello there,” he said, voice icy and cold. Keith shivered, “Think you could hide from me, bitch?”

Keith started to shake, terrified. He looked around for Shiro, wondering where he went tnand why he wasn’t here.

“No one to save you now, boy,” he said, walking closer.

He pulled out a knife and laughed, the sound grating. He walked closer and closer, Keith couldn’t move, he was frozen in place. He felt his breath quicken as the man came closer and closer. He was right in front of Keith now and with a maniacal laugh and an evil glimmer in his eyes, he brought the knife down.

 

————

 

Keith woke up screaming. Body shaking uncontrollably as hands grabbed him. He jerked away, horrified.

Soon, Shiro’s face came into view, concerned and very worried. He was holding Keith’s shoulders and saying something to him, but Keith couldn’t understand.

Keith felt tears roll down his cheeks, terrified of the dream—nightmare he just had. 

“—that’s it, deep breaths,” Shiro’s voice filtered in.

Keith didn’t even register that he was taking deep breaths.

“You’re ok, Keith, I promise,” Shiro said.

He embraced Keith and Keit hugged him tightly back as he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to be in this loving embrace forever.

After Keith finally calmed down, he carefully pulled away from Shiro who still had a firm arm around Keith’s shoulders. He was grateful for it, it made him feel safe.

————

 

After a few days, Keith was feeling better and was visited by his social worker.

“Hey, Keith,” she said softly, “How are you feeling?”

Keith shrugged. She gave him a small smile and Keith gave a small one in return.

“So, I have a quick question,” she began.

Keith looked up at her.

“What do you think about having a forever home?” she asked.

Keith stared at her, not registering what she said. Then his eyes widened. She smiled at him.

“Is that a yes?” she asked.

Keith nodded slowly, not believing that this was going to happen.

“Good, because this person absolutely loves you,” she said with a smile, “I’ll be back, I’m going to get the paperwork ready.”

Keith just stared where she left.

_A forever home? A place that he can live for the rest of his life??_

Keith felt tears surface as he stared, not believing that he was actually going to be able to live somewhere forever.

He buried his face in his knees, ignoring the slight pain in his shoulder and chest as he did so. 

_He was going to have a forever home....._

_A forever home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo!! this has been an emotional rollercoaster, but finally!! keith will be able to get a forever home!!
> 
> who do you think it’s goingot be?? O-o
> 
> love you all~
> 
> >3<


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter has a lot of dark parks. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! If you don't like dark gory things, I suggest you skip this chapter. It's kinda dark.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Keith woke with a gasp. It was the same dream over and over. His foster father running with him with a knife.

He shivered.

It was still dark outside and he sat up in the hospital. He was forced to stay for a few days so that his arm could heal properly.

He wasn’t complaining.

The day before he was visited by his friends. Pidge giving him a koala hug while she cried into his shoulder. Hunk was close to tears a well as he gave him a bear hug. Lance just hugged him tightly, telling him  
how happy he was that Keith was ok. 

Keith profusely apologized to Lance for losing the notebook on a pile of paper that the nurses put on his bedside table.

Keith sighed as he stared out the window. He knew he was safe here so he waited until sleep decided to claim  
him again.

Just as he was about to doze of, he heard the door click open. Thinking it was the just the nurse at night who often checked him, he didn’t bother to look and closed his eyes.

“Well, the little bitch is still alive,” an icy voice said and Keith froze.

His eyes snapped open and he didn’t dare turn his head. He tried to make it look like he was sleeping, but his heart on the monitor sped up to twice it’s rate.

“Oh, awake?” he asked with a smirk.

Keith bit his lip to prevent from screaming.

“You know, its rude to not look at someone when they’re talking,” he said. 

He grabbed Keith’s jaw harshly and moved it to face him. Keith could see the maniacal glint in his eyes.

“You think you’re safe here?” he asked, grip tighting, “You’re not. Keeping you alive is dangerous if you te the police what happened.”

Keith tried to pry his fingers off, but the man didn’t let go.

“Since you can’t talk, it’s easier, but it’ll be easier to shut you up about _forever,”_ He said as he turned back to Keith with a smile.

Keith stared back horrified.

 

————

 

Later that night when the nurses went to check on him, she screamed, saying that he was gone.

The only thing left was the bedsheets on the floor as well as all the papers on the bedside table scattered around the floor.

 

————

 

Keith opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and felt a gasp escape his throat. He sat up quickly and heard footsteps somewhere.

“Oh, look who’s awake!” said his foster father.

Keith felt fear deep into his bones. He felt his breath quicken as he looked over, eyes wide with fear.

His foster father was walking towards him with something in his hands, but Keith didn't bother looking. The room he was in was dark, the only lighting being a tiny light in the middle of the room, right above him. As he moved more, he realized his arms were bound together. 

_He couldn't move._

He attempted to scooch away, trying to get away from his foster father who continued to advance towards him.

"You know," his foster father continued, "I could kill you right now."

Keith felt his heart drop.

"But, that's too boring," He said and Keith could hear his smile, "I'm going to have some fun with you."

Keith backed away as his foster father came closer and closer.

"Stop moving you little bithc!" He shouted and slapped Keith across the face.

Pain bloomed all over his left cheek and he felt something drip down his cheek. He wanted to reach up and feel what it was, but he wasn't able to, his hands bound behind him.

Keith whimpered softly as his cheek pounded.

"You gonna be a good little bitch and listen to me, ok?" His foster father snarled.

Keith nodded, body shaking with fear.

"Good."

 

————

 

Shiro frowned at the hospital staff who were running around, frantically. He stopped one of the nurses nearby.

"Excuse me," he said and the women looked at him with wide eyes, "What's going on?"

"A patient was taken from his room," she said, "We are trying to figure out where he is and how the man avoided security."

She hurried away. Shiro stared after her and got a uncomfortable queasiness in his stomach. He quickly pushed passed the frazzled nurses and towards Keith's room.

_Please let it not be Keith. Please let it not be Keith._

_Not Keith, not Keith, not Keith._

Shiro opened the door. Keith wasn't there. paper was scattered everywhere. The heart monitor and everything was unplugged, the cord that used to be in Keith's arm were now dripping onto an empty bed. Shiro felt his breath quicken. 

_Where was he?_

 

————

 

Keith woke up to immense pain. At some point during the beating, he had passed out from pain. Hos whole body ached something fierce. He didn't dare look down, not wanting to know what his body looked like, knowing that it was something far worse than what his foster father had done before. Keith felt tears run down his cheeks.

Keith was shaking badly as he turned his head. It was still pretty dim where he was and he was terrified. He tried to sit up, but white hot pain flare up in his torso as his body mightily refused the contact and he collapsed back down with a huff.

Keith felt tears begin to makes their way to the surface as he stared at the ceiling.

_He was going to die....wasn’t he._

 

————

 

Shiro paced back and forth in the hospital lobby.

_What the hell? How did he fin dKith? How did he get there so fast?_

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair as the hospital staff hurriedly ran around and police officers went in and out of the hospital intermittently.

He sat in one of the waiting chairs as he watched the chaos unfold. Luckily, it was too big of a chaos as most of the nurses kept calm and still were able to attend the patients without causing a ruckus. However, a select few, mostly Keith’s nurse, were running around, telling the police what they saw as well as walking into his room and then going to attend other patients before coming back to Keith’s room. As if he would magically appear.

Shiro rubbed his hands on his face.

_How was he suppose to tell the others?_

He groaned into his hands.

_This was going to destroy them._

“Woah.....did a tornado run through here?” Someone spoke and Shiro whipped his head up.

Of course.

_Lance._

_Obviously followed by Hunk and Pidge._

“Oh, hey Shiro,” Lance said waving.

“Hey,” Shiro replied.

“Woah, what’s up?” Hunk asked, “You sound super depressed right now.”

Shiro chuckled humorlessly.

“It’s nothing.”

The three friends exchanged looks.

“Is this about Keith?”

Shiro froze.

“Did he not accept?” Pidge asked softly.

Shiro sighed.

_If only..._

“No,” Shiro asked, “I didnt ask him yet.”

“Oh...then why the long face?” Hunk asked as they walked over to him.

Shiro looked back up to the hospital staff still running around and the police, who had walked into Kieth’s room 30 minutes ago, come out holding a few things in a few plastic bags.

Lance and the others seemed to follow his gaze.

“Why are there police here?” Lance asked.

“Did something bad happen?” Pidge asked.

“Shiro?” 

Hunk was studying his expression. His face was twisted into a look of concern.

“What’s wrong?” Pidge asked, “You Look really upset.”

Shiro buried his face in his hands.

“He’s gone,” Shiro said quietly and there was silence.

Then, Lance spoke up.

“You mean....” he trailed off quietly.

Shiro nodded his head.

“Someone took him,” Shiro said as he sat up, “The hospital nurses are going crazy especially because he was taken at night. The police are trying to investigate to see who took him and where he was taken, but nobody knows.”

There was more silence.

Then, Pidge burst into tears. Hunk was sniffling and Lance was standing there shocked.

_...What?_


	15. 15

Keith opened his eyes again, not even realizing he had fallen asleep again. Everything ached and he wondered if he was going to die. He saw his foster father hover above him and Keith didn’t have the energy to fight back, to cry, to do anything, but sit there and endure the pain.

After a little bit, he decided he deserved the pain. He let his foster mother _die._ He watched her die. He should’ve helped her, done something, but he didn’t do anything.

He was useless.

His foster father’s smiling face was above him again.

“Hello,” He said, voice icy and cold, “Ready for another round.”

Keith didn’t answer. He just stared blankly ahead.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

————

 

Lance and the others were starting to panic. Well, that was an understatement. The only one who was keeping relatively calm was Shiro. Everyone else was freaking out. Hunk had left to go to the bathroom 30 minutes ago. Pidge hadn’t stopped crying in the last hour and Lance was.....Lance was silent, but that scared Shiro more than anything.

Lance was he loud one, the happy one. He was never this quiet. Shiro looked over at him. He was gripping the arms of his chair so hard that his knuckles were white and Shiro had one fleeting thought that he would actually break the chair.

He turned his attention back to the scene and sighed. He stood up and walked over to the police who hadn’t left Keith’s room for a while.

Shiro walked into the room and knocked on the door. The policemen looked at him, a grim expression on her face.

“Anything I can help with?” Shiro asked.

“Do you know the boy who was in here?” The policemen asked, her eyebrow raised.

Shiro nodded, “I was his teacher.”

And so, Shiro proceeded to tell the policemen everything. She wrote in down in her notes, eyes serious as she nodded and asked questions. When she was done, she read over everything once before looking up at Shiro.

“And you believe—” she started when she was cut off.

“That his foster father took him, yes,” Shiro said, “Hes horrible. He’s abused Keith ever since I knew him. At first, they weren’t so bad, but they started getting progressively worse until Keith had to go to the hospital. This is the second time in the last month that he’s been admitted here.”

The policemen nodded, a frown etched into her face.

“And you don’t know what he looks like,” the policemen asked.

Shiro shook his head, “No, I’ve never seen him.”

“I have,” a new voice joined them. Shiro looked up. Lance was standing in the doorway, expression guarded and fists clenched.

“You’ve seen him?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. The policemen seemed surprised until she smiled at Lance.

“That’s perfect! I just need a police sketch and we can start searching for this guy,” she explained.

After she had contacted the police sketcher, Shiro had excused himself and had walked towards Lance.

“Hey,” He said softly, “You ok?”

Lance kept his head down.

“Lance,” Shiro continued, a little firmer.

Lance sniffled and looked up. Shiro saw tears glistening in his eyes.

“I knew we should have done something,” he whispered, “There was something wrong, but Keith didn’t want us to come anywhere near his home, but there was something off about it. Something so obviously _wrong_ and we didn’t even try and help.”

“Hey, hey, Lance,” Shiro said, gripping Lance’s shoulders, “Listen to me—hey, hey, eyes on me. He kept this a secret for a reason, he probably thought that we might get hurt—Lance, listen to me. He did this for a reason, this isn’t anybody’s fault, but that horrible man. You’ve seen him, right? Once we get his face on paper, we can catch this bastard and put him where he belongs.”

Shiro saw a small smile flash across Lance’s face.

“We can save Keith, but we have to be patient and calm,” Shiro said.

Lance nodded.

Once the police sketcher came here, Pidge had calmed down enough to help Lance describe what the man had looked like and Shiro had noticed that Hunk was still in the bathroom.

He had entered the bathroom and saw that all the stalls were empty except for one which had been locked.

He knocked.

A sniffle.

“Hunk?”

A muffled cry.

“Hunk, buddy.”

Another muffled cry.

“Hunk, I want to help, I can’t do that if you lock yourself in there.”

Another sniffle before the sound of the door unlocking.

Hunk had locked himself in the wheelchair accessible stall. Shiro heart broke when he saw just how broken Hunk looked. He was crouched in a corner, rocking back and forth, head in his hands.

“Hey, Hunk,” He said softly, reaching up to tug Hunk’s hands out of his hair.

Hunk looked up with tear stained eyes and Shiro felt his heart hurt. Hunk was probably the most emotional out of all of them. He was the peacekeeper and hated whenever anyone got into a fight. He hated violence and he loved his friends. One of those friend had been ripped away and Shiro saw the pain in Hunk’s eyes.

“Hey, buddy,” he said softly, “You know, we are going to rescue Keith,” Shiro said, “Everyone here I working hard at it.”

Hunk nodded silently.

“And you can help too,” Shiro added on.

Hunk looked at him.

“You know Keith, right?” Shiro asked, “You’re his friend, right?”

Hunk nodded.

“If you want to help find and save Keith, you have to be able to help and give the policeman all you know about Keith, Ok?” Shiro said and Hunk nodded, “You know him better than I do, you’ve hung out with him more, they need your help.”

Hunk nodded again and Shiro smiled, standing up and offering a hand to him with Hunk gladly took and helped him up. Hunk left the bathroom and went straight to the same policeman that Shiro had just talked to. The policeman smiled kindly at him before they left to sit down somewhere.

Shiro sighed and saw that Lance and Pidge were done talking to the police sketcher. As Shiro approached, he noticed the police sketcher nodding before turning the sketch towards them. Lance widened his eyes and nodded his head. Pidge stared at the picture and kind of stared off into space.

“That’s him!” Lance exclaimed, “Wow that looks exactly like him...”

Shiro looked at the picture. A man with hard eyes stared you down. He didn’t look like a father figure to Shiro. He looked like a criminal.

When they were done, Lance and Pidge stood up and Shiro could see how exhausted they were. Pidge’s eyes were red and swollen and Lance looked tired, eyes dropping.

“Ok,” He said, startling them both, “You both are going to go home and rest.”

Lance widened his eyes.

“Nope, no protesting, if you want to help find Keith, you gotta have a good night sleep,” Shiro said, “And you have to go to school tomorrow, understand?”

“What?” Lance said eyes widening, “I’m not going. To be able to focus if I know my friend is out there with a potential murderer!”

Shiro sighed, “I know,” he said softly, “but please, go home and rest, you can tell your parents about this, but make sure you don’t tell anyone else, got it?”

Lance nodded and sighed before leaving. Pidge was still standing there, staring off into space.

“Hey, Pidge,” Shiro said, waving a hand in her face.

She startled before looking up with puffy eyes, “Oh, hey Shiro.”

Her voice was raspy from the crying.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked.

“Like shit.”

Shiro laughed and didn’t even bother to scold her, “Yeah, I bet.”

She sighed, but it sounded more like a shuddering breath.

“I wish we did something earlier,” she said quietly, “I mean....we saw all the signs....”

“But Keith made sure to keep it a secret,” Shiro said, “He made sure that no one knew. He didn’t want anyone to know.”

“But I don’t understand _why!”_ Pidge shout back, “It’s so obviously wrong that your parent or guardian treats you that way! It should never happen!”

Shiro sighed, “I know, but some people don’t and they find pleasure in doing that.”

“They’re sick,” Pidge snarled.

Shiro sighed, “Go home and sleep, nothing is going to help Keith if you’re dead on your feet. You need a good nights sleep if you want to help Keith, Ok?”

Pidge sighed and nodded, knowing that she wasn’t going to get out of this. She sighed and left.

Hunk came out after a little while, looking exhausted, but less stressed.

“Hey, big guy,” Shiro said.

“Hi,” Hunk replied, “Hopefully I gave her enough information. I told her everything I could.”

“That’s perfect, but right now, you need to go home and rest, the only way you can help Keith is by resting,” Shiro said.

Hunk nodded, “Yeah, I know, but I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Shiro smiled, “I’ll count on it.”

Shiro watched him leave he heaved a sigh.

_We are going to save you Keith, just you wait._


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark and bloody. If you aren’t comfortable, don’t read it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> >3<

Keith coughed as he opened his eyes once again. His entire body ached. His foster father didn’t stop until Keith had passed out from pain. And then he beat him some more.

Keith was laying in a pool of his own blood, but he didn’t even try to move despite being uncomfortable.

He continued staring at the ceiling. He didn’t realize when, but he started to cry. Why did this have to happen to him of all people.

But he continued to believe that this is what he deserved so he didn’t say anything. However, the tears on his cheeks said a different story.

Keith started at the ceiling again, only just now realizing the cracks in the ceiling.

_Have they always been there?_

It seemed strange to Keith, why there was cracks in the ceiling in the basement. They were prett big cracks, meaning that there’s a possibility of the ceiling collapsing is pushed on too hard.

With the amount of people on the first floor, this couldn’t possibly be their floor, unless he was hallucinating the cracks, however, he just had another horrible realization.

If he didn’t recognize this place, then there’s no doubt, this is not his foster father’s home, nor is it the basement like he first thought. Turning his head, despite the pain, confirmed that.

He was in a slaughterhouse.

There were weapons everywhere and Keith found himself shaking in fear of it all.

He turned his head back to the ceiling, his whole body shaking in fear. He tried to close his eyes, but all he could see were the bloody weapons and he found himself starting to cry.

 

————

 

Shiro was determined to find Keith. They had finally found a clue. When the police went to Keith’s house that morning, the man who answered looked mildly annoyed. Shiro also noticed bloodstains on a shirt that was hanging on the staircase. The police noticed it too as they asked if they could search the house.

The man vehemently denied and since they didn’t have a search warrant, they couldn’t go and search the house.

Getting a search warrant wasn’t too hard considering Keith was missing and his gardian was supposedly this man.

Shiro noticed that the man looked mildly worried about the police searching his house as he didn’t really clean it up and it was noticeable.

Shiro had forced Lance and the others to stay at home, not wanting them to become more scared than they must already be. Shiro and the police officers searched through the house, looking for any clue that would help them realize where Keith was.

Shiro walked up the stairs and as soon as he took the last step, the whole floor reeked. Shiro winced and covered it nose. It smelled horrid. It reeked something bad.

Still covering his nose, he made his way through the hallway and opened the first door. Looking in, he saw a small box and a few shopping bags. Shiro made his way inside. He noticed a small bed and small desk in the far corner. There was one window which was the only source of light.

Shiro went to the box and opened it carefully. 

The first thing he noticed was a spaceship. Shiro found himself smiling before searching through the box. There were only a few clothes in there and Shiro found himself frowning. 

Did Keith not have enough clothes?

He went through the shopping bags and found a bunch more clothes. Recognizing the logo on the bag, he knew that Lance and the others must’ve bought him some clothes.

Shiro stood up and noticed something in the other corner.

He made his way over there and as he neared closer and closer, his eyes widened.

It was a pile of bloody shirts. All of them were definitely Keith’s. Shiro found himself shaking with rage, but he took a deep breath and got up, leaving the room.

He made his way towards the doorway at the end of the hall. He opened the door and the room reeked something awful. He covered his nose with a grimace and made his way into the room. 

The first thing he noticed was that there was a big dark spot in the middle of floor. Shiro stared at it before he looked up, eyes wide.

There was a makeup bag with make up on a desk that was against the wall.

The man didn’t look like he wore makeup...so whose was it?

Shiro frowned and turned to the closet and made his way towards it. As he neared closer and closer, the stench grew and Shiro continued closer.

With one swift movement, he opened the closet and as soon as he did, a body fell out.

_A body._

He screamed, eyes wide with fear and horror. It was a women, he throat was slit. Her eyes dull and lifeless.

The police ran in and quickly escorted him out. He saw the man look towards the stairs with wide eye before he turned towards Shiro and gave him the death look before Shiro went outside.

He buried his face in his hands and he took deep shuddering breaths.

That was a dead body. _A dead body._

A women’s dead body. 

Shiro found himself shaking. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could see the women there, eyes dull and lifeless, staring at him.

Keith was stuck with a horrible man like that. Shiro didn’t even want to think about it. This thought, however, wandered back to when he would see those bruises and cuts on Keith’s body.

He shivered and continued to buried his face in his hands, trying to calm his breathing.

 

————

 

Keith’s vision cleared when a face looked over him.

“They found about our little secret,” His foster father said with a smile, “I guess the only way to get rid of the evidence and the witness is to kill you.”

Keith just looked at him. No emotion in his face whatsoever. Just a blank look.

His foster father’s eyes widened in mirth.

“Looks like you’ve already accepted that fact,” he said, frowning a bit, “I guess I’ll just have to make it even more grueling.”

He smiled, a wicked, twisted, smile.

“I can’t wait,” he said.

He grabbed a knife from a table near him and Keith watched as his foster father twirled it between his fingers, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

————

 

Keith didn’t bother to do anything when tears streamed down his face. He’d spent the last hour or so screaming in pain. His foster father laughing a wicked laugh that twisted his face into a picture of a monster.

His foster father had grown tired and left for a little bit, Keith wondered vaguely where he went, but didn’t want to think about it.

Keith found his thoughts wandering, like they always did, to his friends and Shiro. It brought more tears to his eye when he thought about them. They must be looking for him. Or maybe....maybe they forgot about him. Maybe they didn’t care for him as much as Keith thought.

Keith sighed.

_Wouldn’t be the first time._

Keith noticed a sort of black tinge that faded the edges of his vision.

_Was he going to die?_

Keith mused softly.

_About time._

He didn’t want to live in this cruel world anymore. However, as soon as that thought hit him, a sense of shame that was all too familiar ran through his body.

_He was so selfish. Why would he die when he has friends waiting for him, possibly looking for him._

Keith sighed, lolling his head to the side to look at the expanse of the slaughterhouse.

There was a window at the very top of the slaughterhouse, too small to fit through and too high to reach, but there was a hit of sunlight that shone through. There was a table near him that had the expanse of the weapons that his foster father had used on him.

Keith looked away to he other side. He couldn’t really see due to the lack of light, but he did see what seemed like a door.

Keith looked back up to the cracked ceiling, hissing slightly as his injuries gave him slight pain. 

He looked back over to the table of weapons that were in his reach and looked back up to the window. A sudden idea occurred to him. 

He looked at the window, the strip of light right next to him. He grabbed a knife, the closest thing to him, and put it in the strip of light. 

He prayed someone could see it so he could be saved.

 

————

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Shiro was quickly escorted off the premises and he found himself walking through a neighborhood. He didn’t recognize where he was, but he knew that it was close to where Keith’s foster father lived. 

He looked at the houses, all of them big and expensive no doubt. White gates and fences bordered along all of them. Grass cut to precision, bushes trimmed with expertise.

He sat down on a curb, burying his face in his hands.

He didn’t even want to imagine what Keith saw.

If he saw her die—

He shook his head.

Shiro rubbed his eyes tiredly, wanting to go back home, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Not until Keith was saved.

He didn’t know how, but something caught Shiro’s eye. Something bright and shiny in the sunlight that was becoming so few these days.

It was a glint...like a glint of something metal.

Shiro frowned before sitting up.

He made his way over to where he saw the glint. It kept moving, though, as if the person was just wildly moving around. Shiro made it to what looked like an old barn.

It was a little ways from the small, quiet neighborhood, but it certainly didn’t fit in.

Shiro made his way to where the glint was coming from.

A window, close to the ground. He tried to look through it, but it was too dark to see anything. He cupped his hands around his face to see better. He thought he saw a small figure, but it was too hard to tell. He would need to go inside to see it better.

He rounded the barn, trying to look for a door, he found one, in the back.

He carefully opened it, surprised at it being unlocked. He carefully pushed it opened, wincing at the creak it made. No doubt the building showing its age.

He carefully walked in.

“Hello?” He called softly.

 

————

 

When Keith heard someone enter, he took a shakey breath, horrified at who it was. Most likely his foster father coming back to hurt him.

But the soft footsteps and then—

“Hello?”

Keith took a sharp inhale. He was dreaming. It couldn’t be Shiro, it couldn’t be, but his heart was beating and tears came to his eyes. 

Shiro was here. He was here to save him.

“Is someone there?”

Keith felt tears spill over. He took the knife he was holding and slid it across the floor. It hit something with a metallic clang, but it didn’t help Shiro at all.

“If someone is here, please say something,” Shiro said softly.

Keith opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

““Hello? If you’re there, make a noise or say something,” Shiro pleaded softly.

Keith needed to stay something. His mouth opened, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes, frustration building up behind his eyelids. Heed needed to say something, he _needed_ to say something.

Speak.

_Speak._

He opened his mouth again and took a soft breath.

“Shiro?” Came the breathy exhale.

 

————

 

Shiro froze, eyes widened and breath quickened.

He knew it wasn’t Lance or any of the others. Their voices were different. This voice was more breathy, he’s never heard it before.

 _”Keith?”_ Shiro asked, breathless, “Keith is that you?”

There wasn’t any noise.

“Keith, please, make a noise for me,” Shiro asked, “I can’t see you, I need something to indicate where you are.”

There was another intake of breath. Shiro turned towards it.

“Shiro,” the voice repeated.

Shiro made his way towards it.

“Shiro,” the voice repeated.

Shiro continued, eyes perked up to listen.

“Shiro...” the voice repeated.

It was getting progressively weaker, but Shiro knew he was close. He kneeled and moved his hands carefully across the gritty floor. His hands landing in something liquid. Shiro stifled a gasp, already knowing what it was. He closed his eyes and continued moving his hands until he hit something warm.

There was a soft breath.

“Keith?” Shiro asked, tentatively.

He felt a shudder go through Keith.

“Shiro,” he whispered softly, “I’m scared.”

Shiro released a breath. These were the first words he’d heard from Keith, it chilled him to the bone to hear it.

“Yeah, it’s ok, Keith, I’m here, Ok?” Shiro said softly, “But I need to let others know you’re here. Stay here, Ok, I’m not going to be far, I promise.”

Keith let out a breath, “Promise?”

“Yes, I promise, Ok?”

There was no answer, but Shiro removed his hands and looked around. He carefully walked forward and hit something, it made a loud crash and he heard Keith shriek.

“It’s ok, Keith—it’s ok—it’s just me, I’m sorry,” Shiro said quickly, trying to calm him, internally cursing at himself.

However, there was suddenly a voice.

“Hey, who’s in here,” a voice said.

Shiro froze, he knew that voice.

There was a sharp intake of breath next to him. 

It was Keith’s foster father.

_Like hell he would let him touch Keith again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to post. I had writers block and finally had time to catch up on sleep that I’ve missed, lol! But I’m back and ready to go!


	17. 17

Keith felt his breath catch in his throat. That voice.....

_His foster father,_

Keith felt himself shake uncontrollably, he was horrified.

He knew that his foster father was here to either beat him up some more, or to finally end it. To be honest, Keith had hoped it was the latter so that he could finally have a ending of his suffering, but he shook the thought away.

Shiro was here.

Shiro was here and he was going to help him.

_Shiro cared._

“Hello?” His foster father said and Keith heard him coming closer.

Keith felt Shiro tense next to him, a firm hand on his arm.

Keith breathed in a breathy inhale.

“I know someone’s in here,” His foster fathe continued, voice getting closer as well as more icier and cold.

Keith whimpered softly and moved his hands to cover his ears, but his body protested in pain and he held in a hiss of pain.

Suddenly, there was a flashlight pointed at them, illuminating their faces.

Shiro was frowning, body in front of Keith in a protective stance and Keith, laying on the floor, eyes wide with fear.

“Oh, look what we’ve got here,” His foster father chuckled humorlessly, “It’s the _dog.”_

Shiro flared his nostrils, not giving up his protective stance in front of the younger.

“Trying to save your little cub?” His foster father mimicked, voice wicked with dark humor.

Shiro didn’t answer and Keith felt his vision darken more, eyes starting to droop shut even though he wanted to open his eyes, afraid of what his foster father would do to him. He knew he laid in a pool of his own blood, having been able to feel it seeping through his clothes and leaving a damp uncomfortableness on the back of his shirt.

Keith couldn’t do anymore that lift his arm to tug at Shiro’s sleeve before he was succumbing to the darkness.

 

————

 

Shiro watched Keith’s foster father with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t going to let this man touch Keith ever again.

However, Shiro felt something tugging his arm and he turned and found Keith looking at him with fear before his eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head.

Shiro felt his head spin.

He turned back to his foster father and found a foot to the face.

He stumbled back a bit, cursing as he gripped his nose that was no doubt bleeding right now.

“Aww, I’m sorry, did that hurt?” Keith’s foster father asked, amused by his reaction.

Shiro wiped his nose, feeling the liquid pouring out of it, but he had better things to take care of.

“Like hell it did,” he muttered before he launched himself at the man.

 

————

 

Keith heard bits and pieces of what seemed like shouting a fighting. He opened his eyes slightly and turned his head. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

He saw two people fighting and frowned softly.

_He knew those people...but who were they?_

Keith passed out for sometime later and when he woke up, someone was towering over him, he nearly screamed before he recognized the face of Shiro, a bit bloody and bruised, but overall ok.

_Was he saying something?_

He couldn’t read his lips as Shiro was definitely saying something.

And then suddenly, everything was in sharp focus.

“—eith, Keith!” Shiro repeated and Keith looked up at him, “Hey buddy,” he said softly, “How’re you feeling?”

Keith blinked tiredly up at Shiro.

“‘M tired,” he murmured sleepily.

“I know, and don’t worry, I’ve contacted the police and they’re on their way,” Shiro muttered softly.

Keith turned his head to the side and saw a body sprawled on the ground and he felt his breath catch in his throat before before soft hands were on his chin, pulling him to look back at Shiro.

“Eyes on me, understand?” He asked sternly.

Keith blinked.

“Don’t worry about anything right now, Ok?” Shiro said, softer this time, “We are going to patch you up, and the you’ll be right as rain, Ok?”

Keith could faintly hear the sounds of sirens near them and Shiro did too.

“See, just stay awake for a bit longer, Ok?” Shiro asked, voice filled with worry as his eyes flashed with concern.

Keith nodded, but felt his head swim.

“Shiro,” He said softly and Shiro looked at him, worried, “Thank you.”

“I know, I know,” Shiro said softly, “Just stay awake for me, Ok? The ambulance is almost here, I promise.”

“Shiro,” Keith murmured, voice almost a whisper and he saw Shiro lean closer, “T-tell Lance and t-the other t-that I’m h-happy I g-got to know th-them.”

“Hey, no, no,” Shiro said, suddenly serious, “None of that, you can tell them yourself, Ok?”

Keith looked at Shiro again, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“O-Ok,” He muttered shakily, but he couldn’t help that his eyes closed on their own, Shiro’s voice ringing out to him, but he couldn’t answer as he was pulling into darkness again.

 

————

 

Lance was sitting in the waiting room anxiously while Hunk and Pidge sat next to him eith similar expressions. Shiro was standing against the wall next to the door, expression grim as a few cuts and bruises on his face as well as bloody knuckles.

Lance was shocked when he got a call from Shiro, breathless saying that he found Keith and that they were going to the hospital. Lance met him as the hospital right after they wheeled Keith into a rom, blood already soaking the bed he was laying in.

Lance didn’t want to ask as Shiro seemed so distraught and worried. Nurses fussed over him eith his injuries, but he waved them off, however he did allow one to bandage up his hands. That was about it really.

He stood leaning on the wall, a tense silence filling up the room.

Judging from Shiro’s appearance, he guessed that Shiro had a fight with someone, most likely Keith’s foster father, but he wasn’t sure.

“Friends of Keith Kogane?” Someone asked and Lance was shaken from his thoughts.

He shot up as well as Hunk and Pidge before Shiro spoke.

“Is he ok?” Shiro asked, voice breathless and worried.

Lance couldn’t blame him, he felt like breaking into tears this very moment just thinking about Keith and about what he must’ve gone through.

“Yes, don’t worry, he’s fine,” the doctor said with a small smile, “He’s stable, however, he keeps crying and we haven’t figured out the reason, we had to drug him up with morphine to keep him calm while we worked on him. While some of his wounds were small, a lot of them were big and large and we stitched them up, but he’s going to have scars there for the rest of his life. We also noticed that he seemed very malnourished so we gave him an IV for the time being, but when he’s released, make sure he eats a lot.

“He’s going to have to stay here for a few weeks before he’s fully recovered,” the doctor continued, “We noticed that most of the injuries seemed like someone inflicted them upon him? As well as many old wounds as well. But everything went smoothly as he will be ok in a few weeks.”

Lance sighed in relief and collapsed in the chair.

“C-can we see him now?” Pidge asked softly.

The doctor turned to her with another small smile, “Of course.”

 

————

 

They all wasted no time in rushing to Keith’s room. The doctor had told them that Keith was drugged up pretty good so he probably won’t be awake when they visit him.

They opened the door and saw Keith hooked up to many different monitors. Two needles were sticking in his arm, both hooked up to the IV pole next to his bed. His heart was beating rhythmically on the monitor next to his bed and an oxygen mask was placed over his face. Small puffs of air fogging up the surface.

Bandages were wrapped almost all over Keith. Peeking out from under his collar and down his arms as well as one around his head. It pained Shiro to see Keith like this, but anything was better than thr bloody Keith he saw on the floor of the barn. He shivered, remembering the dark pool of blood left behind when Keith was whisked away.

That image was going to plague him for months, but the one thing that surprised Shiro was most was that Keith _spoke._

In all the time that Shiro has known Keith, he always just assumed that he was mute, always writing down what he wanted to say, but he had talked in the barn, had talked to Shiro, had _called_ out to him.

Shiro was surprised to say the least, not having heard the younger ever utter a word until that fateful night and he wondered vaguely if Keith would talk when he woke up.

Shiro shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts, Keith was ok now, the man was behind bars for life. Shiro never wanted him to touch Keith again. He saw the man put up a fight saying that he was _”Just teaching him a lesson about disrespecting his elders”_ while the police handcuffed him.

The police had asked him for a statement which he said he would give once he knew Keith was ok and left with him the in ambulance.

Keith was nonresponsive to anything in th ambulance and that was mildly frightening. The medics were rushing around, ripping his shirt open and Shiro winced as the cuts and bruises that scattered around his torso. He was tightly holding Keith’s hand, providing support to him as he tried their best to patch him up before he was whisked away into the ER. 

Shiro watched Keith breath for a minute, reminding himself that Keith was ok and everything was ok.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were close behind Keith, eyes sad and concerned.

“Is he gonna be ok?” Hunk asked softly.

“Yeah, you heard what the doctor said, right?” Shiro replied, voice thick with emotion.

Shiro heard a muffled whimper from behind and knew without turning that it was Pidge. she was always so close to Keith, having given him his new phone.

Suddenly, the heart beat on the monitor spiked and they all jumped before looking down at Keith with worry.

Keith scrunched his eyes before opening them, hissing at the bright light.

Lance quickly turned the lights down so that it was more bearable for Keith considering he was in that dark barn for god know how long.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge only heard snippets from Shiro over what happened. He seemed very uncomfortable so they didn’t want to push him for details.

Keith looked around slowly before his eyes found Lance, Pidge, and Hunk at the end of his bed. He then turned his gaze up to Shiro.

He huffed our a laugh.

“Am I dreaming?” he whispered.

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all dropped their mouths in surprise. They stared at Keith as he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

“No, you’re not, you’re here with me, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge,” Shiro replied calmly.

Keith let out another unbelievable laugh.

“Are you sure?” he whispered.

“You can touch me if you want to check,” Shiro said, moving so that his arm was in reach.

Keith looked over and carefully pressed a hand against his forearm and tears filled his eyes.

Shiro bent over and hugged him.

“You’re ok, the nightmare is over, you’re ok,” Shiro reassured, rubbing Keith’s back as he cried.

 

————

 

Shiro led the three others outside when Keith had fallen back asleep.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lance said, frowning, “Keith can _talk_? Since when?”

“Guys, he only just started,” Shiro said, “Don’t bombard him with questions, he’s already overwhelmed as is.”

“I know just..why didn’t he do it earlier?” Lance asked.

“He did write that he was taught that talking was bad a while ago,” Hunk said with a thoughtful expression.

“Well I mean,” Pidge started, thinking hard, “The explanation i can think of is if Keith was convinced by someone else that talking was good, not bad.”

“I did tell him to say something so that I could find him,” Shiro said.

“Well, I guess that could do it,” Pudge muttered absently.

They all sat in silence for a little bit, but the room was free of the tension and fear that had been plaguing them for the last few days, replaced by relief and happiness.

_They were going to help Keith get back on his feet.  
No matter what it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the sorta long wait!! i had a huge writers block that I FINALLY PASSED! and honestly, this chapter and last chapter came out darker then i intended and i didn’t know what to do anymore, lol! anyways, i passed my writers block so hopefully updates will be more frequent AND spring break is finally here!! so i have a ton of free time on my hands!! expect more in the future!
> 
> love you all~
> 
> >3<


	18. 18

Keith had to stay in the hospital for a while. With all the injuries he sustained from his foster father. It made Shiro’s blood boil every time he saw Keith so much as wince from one of them.

He was glad that man was in prison, but he deserved to die. Keith’s foster father was also charged with the murder of Keith’s foster mother, who was the women in the closet.

There was also the police who wanted a statement from Keith, but Keith was too mentally unstable for them to get anything out of him. The doctors refused the police to him. He was too fragile at the moment.

The doctors had tried to convince Keith to go see a therapist and he finally agreed, but with the exception that his friends will be there with him.

Today, Shiro and the others were visiting him. He was getting his bandages changed.

“Hey Keith,” Lance said with a smile, “I got some ice cream!”

“Am I allowed to have it?” Keith asked he looked towards the nurse who was changing his bandages.

She smiled, “I don’t see why not.”

Keith smiled at her and she smiled at him before finishing.

Lance and the others waited for her to leave before Lance made his way over and took out the ice cream.

“How’re you feeling?” Hunk asked as they all took a seat next to his hospital bed.

“I’m feeling fine,” Keith replied as he dug in.

“I’m glad,” Hunk replied.

There was silence as they all ate their ice cream before there was a knock at the door.

They all turned towards the door with a surprised expression as someone came inside.

“Hello,” the man said, smiling kindly, “My name is Coran.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

“You’re the convenience store guy!” Keith exclaimed.

The man smiled again, “Glad you remember me and I’m glad that you can talk now.”

Keith nodded as he watched him.

“I’m going to be your therapist from now on,” Coran said kindly as he sat in a chair near them, but not too close or too far.

“Ok, I’m going to ask you a few questions,” Coran said, “You don’t need to answer them if you feel uncomfortable. And everything we say will stay in this room if you wish it to.”

Keith nodded.

“Ok, so, your foster mother,” Coran said, studying his expression carefully, “Can you tell me what you remember about her?”

Shiro watched his expression carefully as it turned into one of horror.

“Keith?” Shiro asked quietly.

Keith looked at him with wide eyes before looking down.

“I was wondering,” continued Coran, studying his expression, “How she treated you?”

Keith relaxed slightly.

“She was....nice,” Keith said quietly, “She actually cared for me. But...”

He trailed off and his eyes glazed over for a bit before he jumped and blinked.

“U-um,” He stuttered, “She actually helped me and took care of me.”

A small smile graced his lips.

“She would bring me food and would talk to me and care for my wounds when she could,” Keith continued, “She actually acted like a mother....but that...man always hurt her. S-she would endure it if it meant helping me and s-sometimes, she wouldn’t be able to leave her room or he would do something bad to her.”

Keith shivered and Shiro saw his hands shaking slightly.

“B-but that day...” Keith said quietly, tears rising to the surface, “H-he...h-he...”

Keith started breathing hard, hands shaking more and his heart beat spiking.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said quickly, “You don’t need to say anything if it’s hard.”

Coran nodded, “You don’t have to tell me anything if it’s too hard, I’m here to help you, not hurt you.”

Keith nodded and took a deep breath, “I....I watched him kill her...”

There was silence and everyone registered those words. Keith didn’t look up, he didn’t want to see his friends expressions so he kept his gaze on the blanket of his bed.

Lance widened his eyes as he looked over at Shiro who had closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Pidge’s mouth opened in shock and Hunk and taken a sharp inhale of breath. Coran was probably the most normal of all of them.

He frowned as he watched Keith play with the sheets as his friends reacted silently besides him.

Coran has met with many patients, but he has to say, Keith probably was the most different of all of them. He always seemed to hide what he was feeling behind a mask, as many people do, but he also made sure to care for his friends. No matter what’s he was feeling, he always worried about his friends and didn’t like them hearing about this side of him, Coran also noted. Coran watched for a little bit and noticed how Keith started to get uncomfortable with all the gases on him.

“Ok,” Coran continued, “I am going to ask you another question.”

Keith nodded as he looked up.

“How long has your foster father been abusing you?” He asked.

His words echoed around the room and he saw Keith cave in on himself. His face crumpled and he drew back, shaking slightly. Coran watched with wide eyes. His friend immediately went to comfort him, but Keith flinched at any contact. Keith was starting to shake more and Coran watched with a frown.

“Ok, you guys are making him uncomfortable,” Coran said to his friends who were trying to help him, “I think it’s best if you leave right now.”

They all looked at him with surprise.

“But...” Pidge said softly as she looked at Keith.

“I know, I’m sorry, but its not safe for you here, we don’t know what he’ll do,” Coran explained softly, “Don’t worry, I got this, I’ve been doing this for years, don’t worry.”

Shiro and the others were ushered out by Coran who gave them a small smile before closing the door. 

Shiro sighed.

“Well you heard him,” he said, “He’s got it.”

But Shiro couldn’t help, but look back at the door with a worried look.

 

————

 

Once Coran ushered the others out of the room, he turned back to Keith who was still shaking on the bed, his breath coming in short gasps. His heart rate spiked and Coran quickly rushed to his side.

“Hey Keith,” He said softly, “I need you to breathe for me, can you do that?”

Keith was gasping for air and he shook his head before his wide eyes met Coran’s.

“Hey, hey,” he said softly, “Everything’s Ok, no one’s here to hurt you, I promise.”

Coran lifted his own hands to show him that everything was ok.

Keith watched him with wide eyes as he continued to gasp for breath.

“Come on Keith,” Coran encouraged, “Take a deep breath for me, yeah? You can do it.”

Keith tried and sucked in a breath, but he coughed it back out and tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

“I c-can’t,” he gasped out.

“Hey, yes you can,” Coran said, “Follow me, ok? In and out, in and out.”

Keith watched him with wide eyes as he followed and slowly, slowly, he started to calm down and his heart rate calmed down.

“There we go,” Coran said with a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Keith said quietly as he looked away.

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Coran said quickly, “If anything, I’m sorry for asking that, I should’ve been more considerate and not ask you such a personal question.”

There was silence that was only filled with the beeping of the heart monitor before Coran spoke up.

“Well, I think that’s enough for today, don’t you think?” He said, “Your friends are awfully worried about you.”

Keith widened his eyes and looked around, as if just realizing they weren’t next to him.

“Don’t worry, they’re just outside,” Coran said as he walked to the door, “I needed them to leave so I could calm you down.”

Keith nodded and Coran opened the door which showed all of his friends standing outside it all with equally worried expressions on their faces.

They all immediately rushed towards him.

“Keith, are you ok?”

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Do you need anything?”

“Man, you really scared me.”

Keith smiled at all of them.

“I’m fine,” he said quietly.

Coran watched with a warm smile as they all talked together and cared for each other.

————

 

It had been about another week that Keith was in the hospital when the doctors were considering letting him leave. He was happy, but also scared. He knew that his foster father wouldn’t come back for him, but he also realized that he didn’t have a home or anywhere to stay.

However, when his door opened and he looked up to see Aimee. He widened his eyes when he saw his social worker.

She had come in before he was taken and asked if he wanted....Keith frowned as he tried to remember, but he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried so he looked up at her with confusion.

She smiled at him, a warm genuine smile that Keith couldn’t remember her wearing before.

“I have good news,” she said warmly, “You want a forever home, right?”

Keith widened his eyes, he remembered this.

She smiled at him again.

“Here, he wants to meet you,” Aimee said with a smile as she walked towards the door.

Keith looked over at the door and felt a little scared. He had no idea who it was and he was afraid t might be Like is foster father, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

She looked back at him and smiled before opening the door and Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

“Hey Keith,” the person said.

Keith felt tears surface and couldn’t help as they ran down his cheeks.

_It was Shiro._

_His forever home was going to be with Shiro._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! I throughly enjoyed writing it! I’m happy to finally be writing about happy stuff now! 
> 
> Love you all~
> 
> >3<


	19. 19

Keith was undeniably happy as he as finally discharged from the hospital. Aimee was smiling at him as he was getting dressed.

The adoption papers were already filled out and Keith couldn’t believe it. He was so sure that no one wanted him. Once he was done getting dressed, there was a knock at the door and Shiro came in. With the biggest smile on his face as he looked at Keith.

“Hey, bud,” he said, “You ready?”

Keith nodded, excited.

“Ok, let’s go,” he said, holding out a hand.

Keith took and they walked out of the hospital, hand and hand.

 

————

 

Keith was able to go back to school, thankfully, no one asked about anything, but Keith thinks it had something to do with Shiro as he was his legal guardian now. Lance and the others could see how happy he’d become and it made them smile. And now, Keith was talking to them with ease.

People did often stare at Keith when he spoke, having never heard him before, but quickly looked away when one of the others would look at them with a glare.

It was also amusing to see Lance and Keith’s English teacher as she asked Keith, once again, to read a passage from the book.

He stood up and spoke perfectly, aloud, and clear. Lance felt a smile growing across his face, and a bigger one when he saw the surprised look on their teacher’s face. She was silent for about 5 minutes before she glared at Keith once more before continuing on with the lesson.

She didn’t pick on him again.

Keith was becoming more open the more they hung out and he always had a smile on his face nowadays.

It made the others smile when they would see Keith, now smiling brightly as he approached them. He was still mostly silent, but he did talk to them sometimes. He was mostly just a listener when they would talk about something. Shiro was also happy as well. The others would see the smile that he had as he watched Keith interact with the others.

He was happy that he was able to make someone as special as Keith feel that importance. He was important to him. He was important to everyone.

Keith’s foster father was nothing more than a bad memory, but Keith did pay regular visits to the cemetery nearby where his father was buried. He wasn’t allowed the luxury when he was in the foster homes. He also would visit his foster mother’s grave. He would remember how she would always try to care for him even though she got hurt because of it.

Keith was infinitely happy that she was in a better place now, even though it hurt when he thought about it. He was happy that she was now free of any harm, despite not being with them anymore.

Shiro would usually wait by the entrance of the cemetery, letting Keith have his own time to pay his respects.

When Keith was done, he would usually have a sad look on his face, but Shiro would always cheer him up by bringing grim to the ice cream store nearby, making sure Keith got all the nutrition he was severely deprived of.

It was another day like this, Keith was eating his ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough, while Shiro licked his own vanilla cone.

“Do you ever regret taking me in?” Keith voiced as he looked at the clouds above them as they sat on the curb, watching the cars go by.

Shiro frowned as he turned towards Keith.

“What makes you say that?” Shiro asked, worry and concern in his voice as to why Keith would think that.

“Well...” Keith looked down at his ice cream that was slowly melting, “All my life...no one’s ever wanted me. I would go from foster home to foster home, never knowing how long I would stay there or how they would treat me.”

Keith started at him cone before he continued, “There was this one family,” Keith swallowed, the memory painful as he thought about it, “They were really nice. I had a foster brother and a foster sister. My foster brother always cared for me while my foster sister always loved to play with me.”

Keith had a soft, sad smile on his face.

“But all good things must come to an end, I guess,” Keith said as he took a deep breath, “Of course, one day, they said that I had to go. That their time caring for me was over. I don’t know why I kept my hopes up. My foster sister burst into tears.”

Keith blinked back his tears as he looked up at the sky, “That showed me that I should never get my hopes up, to never trust others cause they could always be lying.”

There was silence as Shiro absorbed what Keith told him.

His eyes widened as he looked at Keith.

“You’re worried that I’m going to leave you,” he said. It wasn’t a statement.

Keith looked down. Keith watched his ice cream drip onto the pavement, falling with is tears that he failed to hold back.

“Keith,” Shiro said, hurting, “You should never have to feel that way.”

Keith sniffled as looked away.

“I don’t understand why you should feel that way,” Shiro continued, “I care for you and so does Pidge, Lance and Hunk.”

Keith kept his head turned, ice cream melting onto his hands and dripping everywhere, but Keith didn’t seem to care, Shiro’s own ice cream was melting as well.

“It never lasts,” Keith answered quietly that Shiro almost didn’t catch it.

“Keith, look at me,” Shiro said, serious voice making Keith looked at him with wide eyes, tears glistening in them as well as tears tracks drying on his cheeks, “You have to know how much to mean to me. How much you mean to the others.”

Shiro watched Keith’s face, “You’re so special to everyone, especially to me. I love you.”

It was those words. That Keith hadn’t heard in so long. Those are the words that made him break down. He’d cried heavily as Shiro hugged him tightly, ice cream now melting onto the pavement as they both dropped them and didn’t bother to pick them back up or clean it up.

“I know for a fact that Lance and the others love you just as much,” Shiro said as he pulled away and looked at Keith’s face, “Nothing is ever going to change that fact.”

Keith nodded and they both looked back to the pavement where their ice cream melted into the hot pavement.

“Ok, let’s get some more ice cream now that ours was _wasted_ ,” Shiro said with a smile. Keith giggled as they both stood up, “But first, let’s get cleaned up. I don’t know about you, but I really don’t like the fact that there’s sticky ice cream on my hands.”

Keith smiled as they made their way back inside to get more ice cream.

 

————

 

**1 year later....**

It was Keith’s birthday and they were all excited. They had planned a surprise birthday party. Pidge and Lance were the ones to distract him. Shiro, Hunk, Coran, and Allura were all there to help decorate.

Allura, despite being the school nurse, was very caring and Keith and the others had visited her more than once just to say hi. There was also their fair share of injuries from a too hard tackle or just when they tripped. She was more than happy to talk to them and they became good friends.

It was also clear to all of them that Lance and Keith had gotten really close. Pidge as well, but Keith and Lance had formed a strong bond together.

It made the others happy to see as they had gotten close.

So now, Shiro and the rest were hiding in the dark as Pidge and Lance had texted that they were coming home.

The lights were off and they hid in the shadows.

“Whoa... why is it so dark?” Keith had asked as soon as he stepped foot in the door.

However, once Pidge had flipped a switched, they all shouted.

“Surprise!” 

Keith’s eyes widened to the size of saucers as he saw everyone. Hunk was holding the gigantic cake. Candles littered the cake, all of them already lit before hand.

“Happy birthday, bud,” Shiro said softly.

“Come on! Make a wish!” Pidge said excitedly.

Keith had walked forward with a small smile. Lance was leading him towards the cake with a big smile of his own.

Keith closed his eyes and thought for a moment before he realized he didn’t need to.

He had everything he needed right here.

_His Family._

Keith smiled as he thought back them before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered.

“Make the first cut,” Hunk said as he moved aside, “And tell me what you think!”

Keith had cut the cake and served himself a pretty small piece. He had taken and bite and immediately smiled.

“Delicious!” He replied.

Hunk smiled with pride as Coran frowned fork nearby.

“He didn’t even let me help!” Coran said, exasperated, “I could’ve helped with the cake, but he banned me from the kitchen.”

Keith had giggled with the others had laughed as well.

Coran’s cooking skills were well known. He’s made cookies one time for one of Keith’s sessions and Keith had eaten one, out of pure curtesy and nearly gagged as he ate it. When he went home that day, he had grabbed a few and made the others eat it, laughing at their expressions.

Allura was politely eating her piece of cake.

“Well, I think that, that was a very smart idea,” she said, grinning as Coran shot her a look.

That day was filled with happiness that filled the whole house with bright smiles and laughs for years to come.

_Keith has found his forever home._

_The people who finally wanted him for him._

_He had his own family._

_He was finally wanted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I loved this story and and loved writing it. I loved reading all your comments! They made me smile and im happy that you all enjoyed this story!
> 
> Love you all~
> 
> >3<

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~
> 
> I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a while so I hope you enjoy!!  
> Love you all~
> 
> >3<


End file.
